Love Conquers All
by MidnightPhoenix21
Summary: What if Elena had a twin sister that was in that car crash with her parents. What if after that crash her true abilities started coming through, why does she look like Katherine's twin sister? But most of all she's getting some severely "unwanted" attention from a certain blue-eyed vampire. Damon/OC Starts from Season 1.
1. Pilot

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Vampire Diaries, I only own Kaitlyn and Alicia :)

Character Profile

Name: Kaitlyn Ashlynn Gilbert - Kate or Katie

Age:17

Height: same as Elena.

Eye Colour: Chocolate Brown

Hair: Waist length wavy dark brown hair

Personality: Sarcastic, shy (only sometimes), mostly out-there.

* * *

Chapter 1- Pilot

A couple were driving down the road, it was dark and slightly foggy not enough to be seen. The couple were arguing/talking.

"An hour's drive to hear that crap. You know, it wasn't even a band. A guy with a guitar. An hour each way." The man; Darren said to his girlfriend Brooke.

"He wasn't that bad." Brooke argued looking at Darren.

"He sounded like James Blunt." Darren stated.

"What's wrong with that?" She laughed.

"We already have a James Blunt. One's all we need." He chuckled a bit.

"So why did you come?" Brooke asked sweetly.

"Because I love you." Darren answered

"Nicely done." Brooke laughed, she looked out the front window seeing the fog had grown and it was hard to see the road. "What's with all the fog?"

"It'll clear in a second." Darren assured. Brooke saw a figure lying on the ground growing bigger as they got closer and closer.

"Watch out!" She panicked, though it was to late they had already run over the figure.

"Are you ok?" Darren asked concerned.

"We just hit someone! Oh my god!" Brooke yelled frantically.

"Call for help." He ordered before hopping out of the car walking towards the figure.

"Come on, come on!" She begged waiting for someone to answer.

As Darren reached the man he bent down silently begging,"Please be alive! Oh, my god." He checked his pulse finding nothing, suddenly the man moved at an inhuman speed to be behind Darren, the man opened his mouth showing two protruding fangs and biting into Darren's neck.

"There's no signal!" Brooke yelled as she got out of the car, she looked around finding Darren and the man nowhere to be seen. "Darren! Darren?" She yelled. Behind her Darren was dropped out of nowhere onto the car. When Brooke saw this she screamed running away only to be caught and dragged up and dying.

* * *

_*Kaitlyn's Dream*_

_I was riding in the back of the car next to my twin sister, Elena Gilbert with my parents Miranda and Grayson Gilbert driving we were driving in silence, we just got onto Wickery Bridge, it was smooth until we swerved, I screamed as we drove of the side of the bridge when we were submerged I felt something inside my stomach start to feel strangely pleasant especially in this situation. _

___It was hard to breathe I looked at Elena to see her struggling I reached my hand out to her and grabbed her hand in mine, she fell into unconsciousness as soon as she stopped struggling that's when I saw my hands starting to light up like turning on a light bulb. My hands were lighting up a violet to pink to yellow colour. After looking at my hands for a few minutes I felt darkness consume me, the last thing I felt was something pulling me from the car._

* * *

Kaitlyn's P.O.V

I bolted upright eyes closed, breathing heavily covered in a cold sweat, I'd been having those dreams ever since the car crash the thing is it seemed so real. I was brought out of my thought by my name being called.

"Kaitlyn, Katie! Are you okay?" Elena asked worriedly, I opened my eyes and simply nodded she gave me a questioning look but I just gave another nod saying 'I'm fine'. She didn't question it since she knew why I was having those dreams, she just gave me a sympathetic smile and left the room.

I rubbed my eyes to wake up a bit more before I got off my bed and stalked to my bookshelf to get my diary, I got a pen and started writing like any other day:

_Dear Diary,_

_Today will be different, I have to make it different I want make my parents proud by getting on with my life but nothings ever easy, especially now it's always hard to get over the most traumatic thing in your life and everyone has way to get through it some people don't talk to anyone, some people talk to get their mind off it. Me well lets just say I try to smile and get through the day but I don't think my smile is real anymore, a smile use to come so naturally to me but now-a-days it's hard to even force a smile. Today I will try and get through the day. I know I'm not normal anymore but I will make my life as normal as it used to be I will try and that's the best I will do._

_Kaitlyn Ashlynn Gilbert._

By the time I showered and got dressed into my jeans, vest top, black leather jacket and converse, I was fully awake maybe a bit less. I made my way down stairs and into the kitchen to see my Aunt Jenna freaking out and running around all over the place.

I also saw Elena pouring herself a cup of coffee, when she had finished pouring that cup I lifted my hand and the cup starting floating out of her hand and slowly making its way to me, I grabbed it when it was few inches from my hand then I took a delightful sip.

"Mhmm... Thanks 'Lena." I said as I walked further into the kitchen she just gave an 'are you serious?' look and I grinned at her amused by the situation. She simply just shook her head smiling slightly then started making another cup.

"Toast! I can make toast." Jenna suggested still rushing around the kitchen.

"It's all about the coffee Aunt Jenna." Elena said, just as she finished the sentence my younger brother Jeremy came into the kitchen looking tired.

"Is there coffee?" He asked, then he took Elena's cup straight from her hand she just glared at him while he sipped it. I offered her mine and she happily took it straight from my hands, I just shook my head at her.

"It's the first day of school and I'm totally unprepared...Lunch money?" Jenna offered Elena and I refused where as Jeremy took the money without hesitation. "Do you need anything else, a number two pencil?" She joked.

"Don't you have that presentation today?" Elena asked looking up from 'her' coffee. Aunt Jenna just looked at her wrist where her watch was.

"I'm supposed to meet with my thesis advisor at... Now, Crap!" She panicked.

"Just go Jenna we'll be fine." I assured her she just gave me a smile and I nodded, she took down her hair and left. Elena turned to Jeremy with a concerned look on her face.

"Are you ok?" She asked with a tone to match her face.

"Ugh, don't start." Jeremy whined annoyed. I shook my head, I loved Jeremy dearly but sometimes he can be such a dick, it annoys me to death.

* * *

I was in the car with Elena and my best friend Bonnie Bennett the two sat in the front while I sat in the back.

"So, Grams is telling me I'm psychic. Our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that. I know, crazy, but she's going on and on about it and I'm like 'Put this woman in a home already.' But then I start thinking I predicted Obama, and I predicted Heath Ledger. And I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands." Bonnie rambled as we drove past the cemetery.

I zoned out thinking about my parents how they don't deserve to be six feet under. I kept thinking about them until I was bought out of my thoughts.

"Elena, Katie. Back in the car!" Bonnie laughed.

"Oh, sorry we did it again didn't we sorry." Elena said.

"So you were telling us that..." I trailed off waiting for Bonnie to finish the sentence.

"That I'm psychic now." Bonnie explained, lifting her chin up in a smug attitude which made me smile a little.

"Okay. Predict something about Kaitlyn and I." Elena challenged, this caught my attention I want to hear what Bonnie would say seeing as of what's happened.

"Ok. I see-" Bonnie was cut of by something black hitting the window, we all screamed and I grabbed on to the back of the car seat, we swerved a little. I was so scared and breathing heavily.

"What was that? Oh My God! Elena, Katie are you guys okay?" Bonnie asked in a panicked tone, I just nodded when she looked at me scared to use my voice.

"It's ok, we're fine." Elena answered, though Bonnie was still freaking out.

"It was like a bird or something. It just came out of nowhere." Bonnie explained calming down a bit.

"Really, we can't be freaked out by cars our whole life." I assured her finding my voice again. Bonnie calmed down more and a smile broke its way onto her face.

"I predict this year is going to be kick-ass, all the sad and dark times will be over and you guys are going to be beyond happy." Elena and I smiled genuinely for the first time in a long time, as Bonnie started driving to school again.

* * *

"Major lack of male real-estate. Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beech, she looks a hot - can I still say tranny mess?" Bonnie asked as we walked down the hall to her locker.

"Nope, that's over." I said as leaned against the locker next to hers.

"Uh, find a man, coin a phrase. It's a busy year." Bonnie groaned jokingly as she opened her locker. I smiled and looked at Elena to find she was looking behind her, I followed her line of sight and saw she was looking at Matt Donovan- her ex-boyfriend. He was looking at her when she waved, he just closed his locker and walked away.

"He hates me." Elena said as she turned to us.

"That's not hate, that's 'you dumped me, but I'm to cool to show it-" Bonnie said.

"-But I'm secretly listening to 'Air Supply's' greatest hits'." I finished of for Bonnie. Right when I finished my sentence I was attacked by a blonde bombshell.

"Katie, Elena how are you guys?" Caroline Forbes asked us but before either Elena or I could answer she turned Bonnie.

"How are they? Are they good?" She asked Bonnie completely ignoring us.

"Caroline we're right here, and we're fine." Elena said turning Caroline's attention back to us.

"Really?" She asked giving both of us a wary look.

"Yes, much better." I replied giving the best smile I could. I was attacked by another bone crushing hug.

"Oh, you poor things." Caroline mumbled into my shoulder.

"Ok, Caroline." Elena rasped from beside me, Caroline just pulled out of the embrace and bid us goodbye, when she was gone Bonnie looked at Elena and I.

"No comment." We said together I smiled and linked my arm with hers before walking down the hall. We were walking past the office when suddenly Bonnie pulled me back.

"Whoa, hold up. Who's this?" she asked, all I saw was a boy around our age in a black leather jacket and his back to us, as if hearing my thoughts.

"All I see is back." Elena said from beside me.

"Yeah, well it's a hot back." Bonnie countered. "I'm sensing Seattle and he plays the guitar." she continued in a 'mystical' voice.

"You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh?" I chuckled as she shrugged.

"Pretty much." This only made me start laughing more. I looked around to see a guy say something to Jeremy as he walked into the bathroom I looked at Elena and she was already on her way in there.

"Please be hot, Please be hot!" Bonnie repeated in a whisper as I walked away following Elena into the men's bathroom.

When I walked into the bathroom I saw Elena holding Jeremy's face and looking intently into his eyes.

"Great, it's the first day of school and you're stoned" She hissed.

"No I'm not." He denied the accusations heavily.

"Where is it?" She pried patting him down to his disliking, "Is it on you?" she questioned.

"Stop it!" He hollered, "Chill yourself alright?"

"Chill myself what? Is that stoner talk?" She shook her head, "Dude, you are so cool." She patted him down again.

"Stop! I don't have anything on me, are you crazy?" He yelled.

"You haven't seen crazy." I yelled joining the lecture that's about to be given ,"First day back, Jer, are you kidding me?"

"I gave you a summer pass, but I am done watching you destroy yourself!" Elena burst ignoring my comment, "Keep it up, but just know I'll be there to ruin your buzz every time."

"Me too, kid, get used to it." I held the door open for him to leave.

"I know who you are, Jeremy." Elena showed her softer side, "And it's not this person, so don't be this person."

"I don't need this." Jeremy growled leaving the room.

"You ok, 'Lena?" I asked.

"Yeah, thanks for... helping." Elena hugged me. "We'd better get out of here before some guys freaks out." I nodded and walked out the door first with Elena on my tail, I strolled up to Bonnie and looked back at Elena to find her side stepping with 'Hot Back Guy'. He finally moved out of the way so Elena could past she was blushing while she walked to us, I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

I was in History class listening to Mr. Tanner yap on and on about something not worth my interest, I looked over at Elena to see she was looking at the 'Hot Back Guy' and in turn he looked at her and smiled.

I looked at the front of the class to see a piece of chalk on Mr. Tanners desk, under my desk I lifted my hand a little and the chalk did the same, I put my hand back down and the chalk slowly went back onto the desk, I smiled triumphantly.

I turned back to Elena and saw that 'Hot Back Guy' was looking at me now, I only smiled and blushed and started listening to Mr. Tanner again.

* * *

After school I was walking in silence with Elena, we were both walking to the cemetery to write in our diaries and visit our parents. We walked past the graves until we found the one we were looking for.

We sat on the ground leaning against another statue as Elena wrote in her diary I just stared at grave, wishing my parents were here to make my life go back to normal so I could be normal. I was brought out of my thoughts when a crow flew onto the grave stone, it started cawing repeatedly looking at me and only me.

"Ok, Hi bird!" I waved at it.

"Not creepy or anything." Elena muttered under her breath from beside me.

Fog started to rise out of nowhere and I grabbed onto Elena's arm starting to get frightened, she slowly stood up and walked closer to the crow.

"Shoo!" she ordered and waved her arms at it, then it flew away.

"That's what I thought." I whispered calming down a little. I got up and turned around just to find the bird right in front of my face, I slowly bent down and grabbed Elena's and my bag from the ground and started running, Elena right on my heels. Elena kept running while I stopped and looked behind me to find a silhouette of a man hiding behind a grave stone.

I ran after Elena grabbing her hand once I caught up to her, we both tripped on something and fell down a small dip just to land against a tree. We both got up and started walking backwards until I felt a presence behind me and turned around coming face-to-face with the 'Hot Back Guy' I gasped and stumbled back a little.

"You guys okay?" he asked us concerned.

We sighed in relief and Elena spoke first.

"Were you following us?" She asked worriedly.

"No, I just—I saw you fall." He explained to us.

"Uh-huh. And you just happened to be hanging out in a cemetery." I stated.

"I'm visiting; I have, uh, family here." Way to put your foot in your mouth Kaitlyn! I mentally scolded myself.

"Oh. Wow, tactless. I'm sorry. It's the fog. It's making us foggy. Then back there-" I pointed over my shoulder.

"There was this bird. And it was all very Hitchcock for a second. That is the bird movie, right? The Hitchcock?" Elena finished for me.

He had an amused look on his face as we finished, he probably thought we were crazy.

"I'm Elena." Elena smiled, it looked like a genuine smile one I haven't seen in a while.

"I'm Kaitlyn." I said holding out my hand.

"I'm Stefan." He said as he shook my hand, I smiled.

"We know. We have history together." Elena smiled sheepishly.

"And English and French." He smiled back

"Right." Elena said looking a little dazed

He slowly reached forward and took a leaf out of Elena's hair, that had got ton stuck there from where we must have fell.

"Thanks." She blushed, deeply.

There was a uncomfortable silence between us for a few seconds, when I noticed something on his right hand.

"Nice ring." I pointed out, mentally slapping myself after.

"Oh. Um... it's a family ring. Yeah kind of stuck with it." He said instinctively holding up his hand and playing with the ring. "It's weird, huh?" He asked looking at me.

"No. It's just—I mean, there are rings, and then there's that." I explained flustered.

He smiled, then looked down and frowned. I was slightly confused, did I say something?

Then he spoke, "Did you hurt yourself?" He looked at Elena, so did I.

"Hmm?" She was pulled away from her thoughts and back into reality.

"Did you hurt yourself?" He repeated.

"Oh, uh...I don't know." She walked over to an old gravestone that wasn't too high up and put her left foot on top of it, I followed her. She rolled up her trouser leg and I flinched at what I saw.

"Oh, would you look at that." She had a cut along her leg. The blood was trickling down it. How could she have not felt that?

"That is not pretty." I said glancing up at Stefan only to see that his back was facing us, like it was this morning when we saw him in the office.

"You okay?" I asked.

"You should go. Take care of that." He said, meaning Elena, I just looked at the cut again.

"Really, it's nothing." She insisted while rolling my trouser leg back down. But when we looked up he was gone. It was like he vanished into thin air. We both searched the shadows of the cemetery confused.

* * *

I walked down the stairs to see Elena grabbing her jacket and walking towards me and past Aunt Jenna.

"Kaitlyn and I are going to meet Bonnie at the Grill." Elena said to Aunt Jenna.

"Okay have fun-" she stopped and turned to put her hands on her hips. "Wait I got this, 'Don't stay out late, it's a school night'." She put on the motherly tone.

"Well done Aunt Jenna." I laughed and applauded her as she walked away. Elena and I shook our heads laughing as she opened the front door, coming face-to-face with Stefan.

"Oh." Elena gasped, as Stefan lowered his hand.

"Sorry. I was about to knock...I wanted to apologise for my disappearing act earlier. I know it was strange." He apologized.

"Uh, 'Lena I'm gonna wait in the car." I said, I smiled at Stefan and he smiled back the I walked past them and into the car.

_Third Person's P.O.V_

"Again, I want to apologize for earlier." Stefan repeated.

"No worries. I get it, blood makes you squeamish." Elena nodded understandingly.

"Something like that." He nodded his head in agreement.

"How's your leg?" he asked gesturing to my leg.

"Oh, it's fine. Just a scratch, barely." She said with a smile, but a question seemed to linger in her mind.

"How did you know where I lived?" She asked slightly confused.

"It's a small town. I asked the first person I saw." He answered

She nodded at his answer. She thought it made sense.

"I thought you might want this back." He said as he reached behind him and pulled out her journal.

"I must have dropped it. I—thank you." She said while turning the journal around in her hands.

"Don't worry. I didn't read it." He assured her

"No?" She let out a sigh of relief. "Why not? Most people would have." She chuckled slightly

"Well I wouldn't want anyone to read mine." Stefan said seriously.

"You keep a journal?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah, if I don't write it down, I forget it. Memories are too important."

"Yeah..." She breathed out agreeing with him. "I'm just gonna...You don't have to stay out there." She said as she went to put my diary in the sitting room.

"I'm fine." He said putting his hands on either side of the door frame.

Elena poked her head around the corner of the door.

"Sorry, were you going somewhere?" He asked

She nodded "Yeah, I'm meeting some friends. Do you wanna come?" She asked hoping he would say yes and yes he said.

* * *

_Kaitlyn's P.O.V_

I walked into the Grill in front of Elena and Stefan, once I spotted Bonnie I moved over to her seeing she was talking with Matt, but as soon as I sat down at the table he got up and headed for the door, I looked at Bonnie silently asking what happened she just shook her head not wanting to talk about it.

Elena and Stefan sat down at the table and as quick as a wink Caroline joined us as well.

"So you were born in Mystic falls?" Caroline questioned Stefan as we were all sat around the one table.

"Mm-hmm...and I moved when I was still young." He replied.

"Parents?" Bonnie piped in.

"My parents passed away when I was younger." When he said that he looked towards Elena and I.

"I'm sorry." Elena said when he looked towards her. "Um...any siblings?" she asked changing the subject.

"None that I talk to. I live with my uncle." He answered.

"So, Stefan, if your new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow." Caroline flirted.

"It's a back to school thing at the falls." Bonnie explained.

"Are you going?" He asked Elena.

"Of course she is." I answered for her with a small secretive smile on my face. This made her blush. She looked down at the table then back to Stefan, giving a small nod.

* * *

"The battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?" Mr. Tanner asked Bonnie.

Bonnie thought for a minute, "Um…a lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot." Mr. Tanner gave her a sarcastic smile.

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett." He told her.

He looked at Matt, "Mr. Donovan. Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"

Matt shrugged and smiled "Its ok, Mr Tanner, I'm cool with it." He assured causing myself and the rest of the class to chuckle.

Mr. Tanner looked around the classroom. "Hmm. Elena?" She looked at him, somewhat shocked that he called on her, "Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?"

"I'm sorry, I-I don't know." She stuttered out.

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break. That goes the same for you Kaitlyn" He looked towards me I just let my eyes fall to my feet.

"There were 346 casualties, Unless you're counting local civilians." A voice behind me said.

"That's correct Mr..." Mr. Tanner trailed off

"Salvatore." Stefan replied

"Salvatore." Mr. Tanner repeated, "Any relation to the original settlers here at mystic falls?"

"Distant." Stefan plainly answered.

"Well, very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle." Mr. Tanner said with a matter-of-fact tone.

Stefan sat up and with a serious voice said, "Actually, there were 27, sir." This caught my attention. "Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts. Mr. Tanner." I snickered with the rest of the class. No one had stood up to Tanner like that before, 'bout time someone did.

"Hmm." Was the only thing he could say his face showed shock all over.

* * *

Bonnie, Elena and I were standing around the bonfire with each other, drinking, laughing and teasing Elena.

"Just admit it, Elena." I nudged her playfully.

"Ok, so he's a little pretty." Elena admitted, I scoffed.

"He has the romance novel stare." I giggled out.

"Stefan looked deep into her eyes, piercing her very soul." Bonnie mocked, the three of us all laughed.

"Where is he anyway?" Bonnie asked looking around the party.

"I don't know you tell me, your the psychic one." Elena looked at her mockingly.

"Right, I forgot. Ok, give me a sec, Grams says I need to concentrate." She said as she closed her eyes before I got an idea.

"Wait you need a crystal ball." I told her looking around and picking up an empty beer bottle. "Ta-Da!" I smiled. Bonnie laughed and grabbed onto the bottle and got this blank look on her face I looked at her confused, then she suddenly snapped out of it.

"What?" I looked at Bonnie curiously.

"That was weird, when I touched you I saw a crow." Elena and I shared a look.

"What?" I asked again.

"A crow. There was fog, a man..." She trailed off, I was a little frightened. "I'm drunk. It's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it." She took the bottle away from me and into her own hands.

"Yeah? Okay, I'm gonna get a refill." She hurried off from Elena and I.

"Okay, what just happened?" A confused Elena questioned.

"I have no idea. Bonnie!" I yelled after her.

"Bonnie!" We shouted after her but she didn't listen and continued to walk away from us. We turned around to find another surprised.

"Hi." He smiled.

Elena chuckled "Hi." He somehow keeps sneaking up on us like that.

"You know what? I just might go find Bonnie and get a refill myself." I walked away and mouthed 'Go for it' at her and winked.

* * *

_Elena's P.O.V_

Stefan and I were strolling through the woods and now out to Falls Bridge. It was easy to keep up a conversation with him. I felt as if I could tell him anything.

"You know, you're kind of the talk of the town."

Stefan chuckled, "Am I?"

"Mm-Hmm. Mysterious new guy, oh, yeah." I looked over at him and he was looking down.

"Well, you have the mysterious thing going too, same with Kaitlyn. Twinged in sadness."

"What makes you think that I'm sad?"

Stefan shrugged, "Well, we did meet in a graveyard…"

"Right." He had me there-wait! "Well, no...technically we met in the men's room." We laughed at this. Then I shook my head, "You don't want to know, it's not exactly party chit-Chat."

"Well, I've never really been very good at, uh…Chit-chat?" He confessed.

"Last spring... My parents' car drove off of a bridge into the lake. Kaitlyn and I were in the backseat and we survived, but... They didn't." I told him as we were walking over the bridge. "So that's my story."

He stooped walking so I turned around to see what was wrong.

"You won't be sad forever, Elena."

* * *

We were still on Falls bridge, leaning against the railings talking to each other.

"I like Bonnie she seems like a good friend. And Kaitlyn she seems like a great sister." Stefan smiled looking at Bonnie and Katie.

"Bestest friends/sister in the world." I chuckled.

"And Matt? He can't seem to, um, take his eyes off of us" I looked back, Matt, Caroline, Katie and Bonnie were standing on the lower part of 'Falls Bridge'. And it was true Matt was staring at us.

"Matt's that friend since childhood that you start dating because you owe it to yourselves to see if you can be more." I explained.

He nodded, "And?"

"And then my parents died, and everything changes. Anyway, Matt and I, together we just...I don't know, It wasn't, um... It wasn't…" I couldn't think of the word to describe it. But the word didn't come out of my mouth, instead it came out of Stefan's.

"Passionate."

"No...No, it wasn't passionate." I looked into his eyes and it looked like red veins were starting to pop out under them.

"Hey, are you ok? Um, Your eyes, it just-it's…"

"Oh. Um..." He rubbed his eyes as he looked away from me. "Oh, um...Yeah. No, it's nothing. Are you thirsty? I'm gonna get us a drink." He said walking off to the main area of the party.

* * *

I was back at the centre of the party near the bonfire looking for Stefan. When Matt approached me after seeing I was alone, "Looking for someone?"

"Hey." I said softly.

"When you broke up with me, you said it was because you needed some time alone. You don't look so alone to me."

"Matt, you don't understand. It's…" I tried to explain.

Matt cut me off, "That's ok, Elena. You do what you have to do. I just want to let you know that... I still believe in us. And I'm not giving up on that." He started to walk away.

"Matt…"

* * *

I was sitting on one of the railings to the wooden gazebo. I think that's what they call it, as Stefan came towards me, leaving a disappointed looking Caroline behind.

"I was wondering who abducted you, but now I know." I laughed as he looked down then back up at me with a smile on his face.

"Is she like that with all the guys?" He asked

"No. You're fresh meat. She'll back off eventually." I explained. Over his shoulder I saw a drunk Jeremy stumble into the woods.

"Oh, God, you've gotta be kidding me!" I groaned

Stefan looked startled, "What is it?"

"My brother." I answered.

"The drunk one?"

"That would be the one." I said getting down off the railing to follow him. "Excuse me."

"You need some help?" He offered.

"Trust me, you're not going to want to witness this. Jeremy!" I shouted into the forest as I followed the path he was taking. With Kaitlyn right behind me.

_Kaitlyn's P.O.V_

I followed Elena and Jeremy into the woods when I saw that he was stumbling and Elena went after him.

"Jeremy!" I yelled.

"Jeremy, where the hell are you going?" Elena yelled after him.

"I don't want to hear it!" He said to Elena and I getting annoyed, as he turned round he tripped over something. He landed on Vicki Donovan's-Matt's older sister-unmoving body. Her throat was all bloody and torn out.

"Vicki? No! Oh, my god, it's Vicki!" He said panicked as he got of the body.

I ran a hand through my hair, "Oh my God!" I breathed.

"No." He was about to check for a pulse, when she leant forward and gasped.

"Somebody help!" I shouted as Elena, Jeremy and I carried Vicki's body back to the party.

"Vicki? Vicki, what the hell?" Matt yelled rushing over to us. Bonnie and Tyler ran over to help us. We laid her down on one of the picnic tables.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked.

"Call an ambulance!" Elena ordered the crowd that was watching us.

"Everybody back up. Give her some space!" I heard Tyler say as he was forcing the crowd around us back.

"It's her neck. Something bit her. She's losing a lot of blood!" I cried.

"Vicki, come on, open your eyes. Look at me." Matt pleaded.

_Third Person's P.O.V_

Stefan arrived home at the boarding house after running from the party where Vicki was attacked. He saw Zach sitting at the table as he rushed into the house.

"What's going on?" He asked curiously.

"Someone else was attacked tonight, Zach, and it wasn't me." He didn't give Zach time to reply, instead he hurried upstairs and into his bedroom. He heard a caw coming from his open balcony doors. He turned to see a crow upon the balcony staring right back at him. The bird flew across the room and landed on a ceiling beam. Stefan slowly turned back around to where his balcony doors were.

He was greeted by a man standing in the doorway dressed in all black. He had raven hair and electric blue eyes with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Damon." Stefan said.

"...Hello, brother." Damon smirked at Stefan.

"Crows a bit much don't you think?" Stefan asked him as he was still standing there smirking.

"Just wait till you see what I can do with the fog." Damon grinned at his younger brother.

"When'd you get here?"

"Well, I couldn't miss your first day of school." Damon said as he walked over to Stefan's bookshelf, and took a look at the items upon it. "Your hairs different. I like it." Damon stated with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"It's been fifteen years Damon." Stefan told Damon.

"Thank God! I couldn't take another day of the 90's. That horrible grunge look? Did not suit you." Damon chuckled at him as he moved from one bookcase to another. "Remember, Stefan, it's important to stay away from fads." Damon said with a devilish smirk on his face.

"Why are you here?" Stefan demanded.

"I missed my little brother." He answered, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"You hate small towns. It's boring. There's nothing for you to do." He stated a fact to Damon.

"I've managed to keep myself busy." A grinning Damon shot back.

"You know, you left that girl alive tonight? Very clumsy of you." He said trying to get his brother to confess what he was up to.

"Ahh...That could be a problem...For you." Stefan shook his head.

"Why are you here now?" He asked.

"I could ask you the same question. However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into three little words." He took a short pause. A smirk now on his face as he carried on. "..Elena and Kaitlyn."

_Kaitlyn's P.O.V_

I watched as the paramedics loaded Vicki into the back of an ambulance on a gurney with Matt getting in after her. I felt the need to comfort him, though it would do no good until he knew Vicki was safe. I sighed watching the ambulance drive off.

"Hey we're gonna go mainline coffee and wait for news." Bonnie said as she approached Elena and I.

I nodded feeling the lump in my throat "I gotta take Jeremy home."

"Elena, Katie, there is no way I'm psychic. I know that. But whatever I saw, or I think I saw." She took a deep breath in trying to steady herself. "I have this feeling-"

"Bonnie, what?" Elena asked impatiently.

"-that it's only the beginning." Bonnie finished. I looked at Elena my eyes widening same as hers.

_Third Person's P.O.V_

"They took my breath away. Kaitlyn and Elena. They're dead ringers for Katherine and Alicia aren't they?" Damon asked, amused by the brooding look on Stefan's face.

"Is it working, Stefan? Being around her? Being in her world? Does it make you feel alive?" Damon grinned.

"They are not Alicia or Katherine." Stefan contradicted.

"Well, let's hope not. We both know how that ended." Damon said as he moved closer to his brother. "Tell me, when's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?" He said trying to egg his brother on.

"I know what you're doing, Damon. It's not going to work." Stefan replied turning away from him, only to have Damon hit his left shoulder causing Stefan to look back at him once again.

"Yeah? Come on, don't you crave a little?"

"Stop it." Damon shoved the same shoulder again trying to aggravate him even more than he already was.

"Let's do it together. I saw a couple of girls out there." He said hitting the shoulder once more. "Or just- Let's cut to the chase." He hit him on the upside of his head trying to make him angry. "Let's just go straight for Elena and Kaitlyn." Damon continued.

Stefan pushed his brother backwards away from him. "Stop it!"

"Imagine what their blood tastes like. I can!"

"I said stop!" Stefan shouted, the veins now appearing under his blood red eyes. He charged at Damon growling, which sent them both flying across the room and out through the window, shattering it to pieces. They fell to the ground and landed on the broken glass. Groaning as he got up, Stefan was the only one on the ground and Damon was nowhere in sight.

"I was impressed." Damon's voice came from behind Stefan. "I give it a six. You missed some style, but I was pleasantly surprised with the whole face-" Damon made a strange growling noise to tease him. "- thing it was good." He chuckled.

"Yeah, it's all fun and games, Damon, huh? But wherever you go people die."

"That's a given." He shrugged.

"Not here. I won't allow it."

"Won't allow it? I take that as an invitation."

"Damon, please. After all these years can't we just give it a rest?" Stefan pleaded.

"I promised you an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word." Damon reminded his younger brother.

"Just stay away from Elena and Kaitlyn." Damon looked taken back but quickly composed himself.

"Where's you ring?" Stefan looked down at his middle finger on his right hand to see his ring missing. "Oh, yeah, the suns coming up in a couple of hours...and, poof, ashes to ashes." He smirked at his brothers face. "Relax. It's right here." He held the ring out for him to take. He put the ring on his finger, suddenly Damon gripped Stefan's throat and threw him backwards.

"You should know better than to think your stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again." He threatened Stefan. They both heard a noise coming from inside the house with their super-hearing.

"I think we woke Zach up. Sorry Zach." He called as he whistled his way into the boarding house leaving Stefan on the ground.

_Kaitlyn's P.O.V_

I found Jeremy and Elena watching the police as they searched for the animal that attacked Vicki.

"You okay?" Elena put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him though it didn't seem to work, seeing as he shook it off.

"I called Jenna. She's on her way. Those people in uniforms? Last time I checked, they're the police." I joked since he was a minor with a bottle of beer in his hand. Ignoring me he took one last gulp and threw the bottle into the bushes behind us.

"People are gonna stop giving you breaks, Jer. They just don't care anymore. They don't remember that our parents are dead. They've got their own lives to deal with. The rest of the world has moved on...you should try too." Elena explained, I saw some tears welling up in her eyes, I felt the same.

"I've seen you two in the cemetery writing in your diaries. Is that-Is that supposed to be you moving on?" I shook my head as if to say 'no', not able to find my voice.

"Mom and dad wouldn't have wanted this." I said quietly as I rested my head on his shoulder as we waited for Jenna to arrive, we all sat in silence. I hugged Elena as well.

* * *

_Elena's P.O.V_

I looked up from my dairy and, out my window, Feelings eyes on me. Stefan. He was standing on my front lawn looking back at me. I pushed the blanket off me and set my dairy down as I raced to the front door as fast as my feet could take me. Swinging the door open I came face-to-face with green eyes.

"I know it's late...but I, I needed to know that you were okay." He said sheepishly.

"You know, for months, that's all anyone's wondered about me...if I'll be okay."

"What do you tell them?" he asked, his eyes sincere.

"That I'll be fine." I admitted, ashamed.

"Do you ever mean it?"

"Ask me tomorrow." I can't believe I'm about to do this. "Its warmer in the house. We can talk." I stepped aside next to the door. "Would you like to come in?" Please. Please. Please.

He smiled showing his white teeth. "Yes." He stepped inside, his eyes never leaving mine as he did so. I gently closed the door behind us and made our way to the living room.

_Kaitlyn's P.O.V_

I was getting ready for bed when I heard a rustle from the trees outside my window I turned around and saw it was opened I focused on the window willing it to close, it slowly started closing, I willed it more than it slammed shut making me jump back a little.

I was getting stronger in the few months I had this ability yet I still found it weird I had it, it scared me sometimes being a freak that's all I was to people when I told them what I could do. I quickly got into bed a drifted to sleep.

* * *

** So this is my first chapter of my first fanfiction so please, constructive criticism is really what I need right now. :) Thank you for reading -Gabbigail xoxo**


	2. Night of the Comet

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Vampire Diaries, I only own Kaitlyn and Alicia :)

Chapter 2- Night Of The Comet.

In the woods there was a tent with a man and his girlfriend inside slowly fog started surrounding the tent.

"Hey. Did you hear that?" The woman said breaking away from her boyfriends lips.

"Hear what?" The man said going in for another kiss but the woman put a hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"I heard thunder." The woman states.

"There's no thunder." The man assures her.

"Are you sure? Because if it rains, then we won't be able to see the comet."

"It's not gonna rain. Listen, I. . .got you a little something. It's back in the car. Don't you move."

"Stay dry." The woman says jokingly as the man gets out of the tent.

"It's not gonna rain." The man yells back. A few minutes passed by, then there was a dripping noise pounding against the tent the woman just shook her head laughing slightly.

"I knew it!" She exclaims getting out of the tent with a flashlight before saying, "I told you it was gonna rain!" She finds it isn't raining at all, she turns and flashes the light on the tent to see blood dripping on it, she follows where the drops of blood are coming from to find her boyfriend with two puncture wounds in his neck. Her being terrified starts running to her car and tries to open it.

"Open! No! Please!" The woman begs, and suddenly the cars beeps showing the doors have now been unlocked, she looks around nervously as someone drops from the tree above her and attacks her.

* * *

_Kaitlyn's P.O.V_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I know it's different, I know today is going to be better I'm going to feel like I used be like I used to and I know Elena supposed to be the one flying high in the sky because she met Stefan. But I can't help but think something will be around the corner for me and I can't wait I don't care if it has it's bad days or whatever I just want my mind off everything I need this, I want this and it will happen. For the first time in a long time I feel good._

_Kaitlyn Ashlynn Gilbert._

I walked out of my room the same time Elena did I smiled and walked over and hugged her saying Good Morning and pulling away from the embrace.

"Hold on." A voice behind me called. I turned to see Aunt Jenna in a dress, I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"Do I look adult? As in, respectfully parental?" She question us. I'm still confused as to why she is in a dress.

"Depends where you are going." I stated smiling.

"Jeremy's parent-teacher conference." She said as she walked in front of the full length mirror to look at herself, while I leant against the wall watching her.

"Hair up or down?" Jenna looked over to me as she pulled her hair up.

"Up, Sexy stewardess." I smirked as she let her hair cascade down around her shoulders.

"Down, Boozy housewife." Elena commented, I looked at her smiling 'She's Better Today'.

"Up it is." She rolled her eyes at me as I laughed at her. "You're feisty today." She noted.

"I feel good. Which is rare, so I've decided to go with it. Fly free. Walk on sunshine and all that stuff." Elena said cheerfully as I stepped behind Jenna to peek into Jeremy's room. Jeremy's room...check, Jeremy...nowhere to be seen.

"Where is Jeremy?" I asked looking over her shoulder into the mirror.

"Oh, he left early. Something about getting to woodshop early to finish a birdhouse?" She shrugged.

"There is no woodshop, is there?" She asked seeing mine and Elena's confused face.

"No." Elena and I answered together, frowning.

"Yeah." She sighed, finally realising.

* * *

"Originally discovered nearly five centuries ago..." Mr Tanner explained. I glanced back at Stefan. Leaning on my left arm to do so. He was smiling at Elena and in turn she was doing the same, I smiled at them. "...it hasn't been over Mystic Falls in over 145 years. Now, the comet will be its brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration. Are we bothering you? Mr. Salvatore?"

This caused me to look desks ear to the front of the class and to Mr. Tanner...who was now stood right in front of Elena glaring. "Miss Gilbert?" Elena just shook her head.

As soon as the bell rang to end the lesson Elena and Stefan quickly exited the room, so I decided to give them their time, so I joined up with Bonnie and Caroline.

"I'm confused, are you psychic or clairvoyant." Caroline asked after Bonnie had finished speaking about her latest 'lecture' if you must, with her Grandmother

"Technically, Grams says I'm a witch, my ancestors were these really cool salem witch chicks or something." Bonnie shrugged "Grams tried to explain it all, but she was looped on the liquor so I tuned out." She rolled her big brown eyes "Crazy family, yes. Witches, I don't think so."

"Well feel free to conjure up the name and number of that guy from last night." Caroline almost moaned.

"I didn't see him." Bonnie laughed.

"Why didn't you just talk to him?" I asked.

"I don't know, I was drunk." Caroline shrugged. We all giggled together.

* * *

I was walking with Matt and Elena talking about how Vicki is going with the attack.

"They're keeping her in overnight, but she should be able to come home tomorrow." Matt said glumly as we all walked side-by-side outside of the school.

"That's good news." Elena said

"Yeah." He didn't look convinced.

"Did you get in touch with your mom?" I asked.

"Called and left a message. She's in Virginia Beach with her boyfriend. So we'll see how long it takes her to come rushing home." Matt answered

"Vicki's lucky that she's okay." Elena said as we walked along the path.

"I know. And now there's talk of some missing campers..." He trailed off.

"Did she say what kind of animal it was that attacked her?" I asked.

"She said it was a vampire." Okay...didn't see that one coming. I turned to look back at him as did Elena.

"What? Vampire, as in a bloodsucking creature with fangs?" I questioned.

"Yeah, she wakes up last night, mutters, 'vampire', and passes out." He confirmed.

"Okay that's weird." Elena said.

"Think she was drunk...So, what's up with you and the new guy?" He suddenly asked looking over at a picnic table with Stefan sitting on it, he had his back turned toward us.

"Matt, the last thing I wanna do is hurt you." Elena whispered a sad look on her face.

"You know, I'm actually gonna go back to the hospital. I wanna be there when Vicki wakes up, get the real story about last night."

"Okay." She whispered.

"Well that was awkward." I said sarcastically as Matt walked away from the two of us. She looked at me, "Sorry, not the right time, I was just-"

"-trying to cheer me up with a sarcastic comment." She finished for me. I took the arm that I linked with hers and wrapped it around her shoulders. "It's okay, now let's go. Care and Bon are probably wondering where we are." We turned around and I looked over to where Stefan is...was, I could have sworn he was there a minute ago.

* * *

Caroline, Bonnie, Elena and I were all at the Grill folding pamphlets for the Night Of The Comet. I was sitting next to Elena and sneakily using my 'abilities' to fold them- the only people that knew about my abilities were: Caroline, Bonnie, Elena, Matt, Jeremy and Aunt Jenna.

"Well, I was talking to Grams. And she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity." Bonnie explained what her Grams had told her.

"Mm. Yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens." My mouth as well as Elena's and Bonnie's had dropped as we stared at the blond girl. "So then what?" She turned to Elena after shrugging off her previous comment.

"So then, nothing." She replied

"You and Stefan talked all night. There was no first kiss, or touchy-feely of any kind?" Elena shook her head.

"Nope, we didn't go there."

"Not even a handshake? I mean, Elena, we are your best friends and twin! sister. Okay? You are supposed to share the smut."

"We just talked for hours."

"What is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already." This said caused me to choke on my coffee and receive a pat on the back from Bonnie.

"Okay, it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex." My blonde haired friend finished with a smirk plastered to her face.

"Profound." I quipped back having Bonnie and Elena nod in agreement.

"Mmm." Was the only this we got out of Caroline.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie questioned as Elena started to get up from the table.

"Caroline's right. It is easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it..instead of doing what I started the day saying I was gonna do." She paused for a second taking in her best friends ans sisters shocked faces. "Come on Katie."

"W-what?" I stuttered out.

"Your coming with me." She said sternly.

"Why?" I asked slowly, unsure of what was happening.

"Because I'm your ride home...remember?" She questioned. I just got up and followed Elena to her car scared of what's going to happen.

* * *

Elena and I got out of the car, I slammed my door shut as Elena practically skipped up to the door, and I followed along. I looked up at the house and it was amazing.

"Did I really have to come?" I asked her as we reached the front door.

"Backup." Was her only answer as she rang the door bell. Nothing happened so I knocked and the door opened slightly.

"This is so creepy!" I mumbled to myself.

"Stefan!" Elena called out as she walked in me following silently behind her. "Stefan?" She called again but still no answer.

I heard the door creak again, I spun around and walked closer to the door then out of nowhere a crow flew in I gasped and spun around only to bump into a hard chest.

"W-we're sorry for barging in the door was...open?" I turned around to find the door completely closed.

"You must be Kaitlyn and Elena if I'm correct? I'm Damon, Stefan's brother." Damon said looking at Elena and I.

"Stefan didn't tell me had a brother." Elena said confused, I slowly walked over to her.

"Well, Stefan's not one to brag." He said almost sarcastically. "Please come, I'm sure Stefan will be along any second." He gestured for us to follow him into what I'm guessing the living room.

"Wow! This is your living room!" I gushed and looked around in awe.

"Living Room, parlor, 70s auction." He joked. "It's a bit kitschy for my taste." I turned my head towards him to get a good look he was actually really good-looking, striking electric blue eyes, dark messy hair, he was also very muscular. He looked at me and smirked as I turned my head and blushed.

"You know I see why my brothers so smitten, it's about time for a while there I never thought he'd get over the last one." Damon explained "nearly destroyed him." he added.

"The last one?" Elena questioned.

"yeah, Katherine?" Damon replied "His girlfriend?" Elena shook her head unaware "Oh, you two haven't had the awkward exs talk."

"Nope." Elena replied looking uncomfortable.

"Opps, well I'm sure it will come up now." Damon shrugged "Or maybe he didn't tell because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound." Elena nodded silently "We all know how those relationships end."

"You say that like every relationship is doomed to end." I gave my sister hope

"I'm a fatalist." He smirked at me. "Hello Stefan." He said not taking his eyes off me. Elena and I both spun around.

"Kaitlyn, Elena, I didn't know you were coming over." Stefan didn't take his dark brown eyes off Damon.

"We should have called." I nodded

"Oh no, don't be silly, you're welcome anytime." Damon smiled "Aren't they Stefan, you know I should break open the family photo albums, or some home movies." he looked at Elena, "But I have to warn you he wasn't always such a looker."

"Thank you for stopping by, girls." Stefan was speaking to them whilst glaring evilly at Damon "It was nice to see you."

"Yeah, we should go." I nodded "We have to go, Elena."

"It was nice to meet you, Damon." Elena looked towards the older brother

"You too, Elena." He smiled gently.

"Yeah, it was nice meeting you too Damon." I held out my hand for him to shake, he brought my hand up to his lips and gave a chaste kiss to my knuckles.

"It was lovely meeting you, Kaitlyn." I felt the heat rush to my cheeks. I followed Elena out of the car and we drove back home.

* * *

_Third Person's P.O.V_

"Great gals. Whoo! Kaitlyn she's got spunk. Elena, she's perfect for you. You, on the other hand, look pooped. Did you over-exert yourself today? Let me guess. . hospital." Damon mocked.

"Someone had to clean up your mess." Stefan countered

"Well, were you successful? Did the powers of persuasion work? Remember, if you don't feed properly, none of those little tricks work right."

"How long were Kaitlyn and Elena here?" Stefan asked changing the subject.

"Were you worried, Stefan? Scared we may be doomed to repeat the past? Isn't that why you play your little game, "I'm a high school human"?" Damon said.

"I'm not playing any game."

"Of course you are. We both know the closest you'll ever get to humanity is when you rip it open and feed on it." Damon leaned in close to Stefan's ear.

"What kind of game are you playing, Damon?" Stefan questioned.

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?" And with that he was gone.

* * *

_Kaitlyn's P.O.V_

"He's on the rebound and has raging family issues." Elena said

"Well, at least it's an ex-girlfriend, wait till you date a guy with mommy issues." Jenna said as Elena and I sat at the table eating ice-cream drenched in chocolate sauce.

"Or cheating issues." I mumbled with a mouthful of ice-cream and Jenna nodded understandingly.

"Or amphetamine issues." Just then Jeremy entered the house completely ignoring the three of us and headed up the stairs.

"Jer, Jeremy, where were you?" Jenna called as she chased after him. I leaned over to Elena to whisper in her ear.

"Amphetamine?" she tried to hide her laughter but we were both distracted when we heard Jenna and Jeremy.

"Oh, no, no, no." She shouted and threw the apple in her hand at Jer's back...nice shot.

"Ow. Why? Why did you do that?" He turned to face her annoyed.

"Listen up. Quit ditching class, or you're grounded. No discussion." She ordered, I've never seen Jenna act like this before...something must have happened.

"Parental authority. I like it. Sleep tight." Jenna looked pissed as he gave her a thumbs up and walked up the remaining stairs but covered it up when I brought her back into reality.

"Whoo! Two points to Jenna!" I cheered, she just smiled and shook her head.

* * *

The next day Bonnie, Elena and I were handing out the pamphlets for the Comet coming and going or whatever. Meanwhile we were talking about, none other than Stefan.

"Tonight, night of the comet."

"Would you like a program?" Bonnie and I asked some passersby as we walked through a moderately busy main square.

"He didn't call, huh?" Bonnie questioned, we were back on the subject of Stefan.

"Or text. Then I realized we never even exchanged that stuff. We never got to the texting part." Elena explained from beside me.

"That's an important milestone in any relationship." I half-joked.

"Isn't it? The timing is wrong, anyway." Elena said

"When is it ever right?" Bonnie pondered

"I'm not ready, Bonnie." Elena said firmly.

"Who is?" I pressed.

"At least I put myself out there." She said.

She gave her a disbelieving look. "Is that what you're calling it?"

"What do you mean?" She said looking down at my feet nervously.

"All we're hearing is reasons why you can't." Bonnie explained.

* * *

It was now nightfall and I could see the stars shining and comet slowly making its way across the the dark sky, I had a unlit candle in my hand until Bonnie came up to me and lit it.

"Thanks." I smiled at her as she smiled back, I linked my arm with hers and started walking towards Elena. As soon as we reached her Matt happened to be there as well. "Hi. Hey." Elena said smiling slightly.

"Hey." Matt replied as he lit Elena's candle.

"Thank you." Elena says.

"You're welcome." Matt replies looking at Elena with his puppy dog eyes. Elena walks to light someone's candle and looks up to find Stefan staring at her.

"Thank you. Hi." He says smiling at her.

"Hi." Elena replied before walking off a little bit. I got back into the conversation with Bonnie.

* * *

_Third Person's P.O.V_

"You know, that comet. . .it's been traveling across space for thousands of years. All alone." Stefan stated walking up to Elena.

"Yeah, Bonnie says it's a harbinger of evil." Elena smiled a little.

"I think it's just a ball of. . .snow and ice, trapped on a path that it can't escape. And once every 145 years, it gets to come home. I'm sorry about yesterday. I wasn't myself." He apologized

"You seem to spend a lot of time apologizing."

"Well, I have a lot to apologize for. Yesterday, that wasn't about you, ok?"

"You didn't tell me that you had a brother." She said a little sad.

"We're not close. It's, uh. . .it's complicated." He explained.

"Always. He told me about your ex, Katherine." Elena changed the subject slightly and curiously.

"What did he say?" Stefan asked a little tense.

"That she broke your heart." She stated

"That was a long time ago."

"When you lose someone, it stays with you, always reminding you of how easy it is to get hurt."

"Elena. . ." Stefan tried but got cut off.

"It's OK, Stefan. I get it. You have no idea how much I get it. Complicated brother? Check. Complicated ex? Check. Too complicated to even contemplate dating, double check. It's OK. We met, and we talked, and it was epic, but. . .then the sun came up and reality set in. So. . ." Elena blew out her candle and briskly walked away leaving Stefan behind.

* * *

_Kaitlyn's P.O.V_

I was now sitting in The Grill with Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, Tyler and Elena talking about something but I wasn't really listening until Jeremy came in.

"Hey, has anyone seen Vicki?" He asked worry in his voice.

"You're her stalker. You tell us." Tyler answered and I glared at him.

"I can't find her." Jeremy said.

"She probably found somebody else to party with. Sorry, pill pusher, I guess you've been replaced." Tyler said, I kicked him under the table and he glared at me.

"What's with the pill pusher?" Elena asked looking at Jeremy.

"Ask him." Tyler nodded his head to Jeremy.

"You wanna do this right now?" Jeremy questioned

"Are you dealing?" Elena asked just to be ignored.

"She's never gonna go for you." Tyler said

"She already did. Over and over and over again." Jeremy stated.

"Yeah, right." Tyler scoffed.

"You slept with Vicki Donovan? I mean, Vicki Donovan slept with you?" Caroline said incredulously

"There's no way." Tyler looked at us.

"And I didn't even have to force her into it." Jeremy snapped.

"What the hell is he talking about, Ty?" Matt asked angrily.

"Nothing, man, just ignore him, he's a punk." Tyler glared at Jeremy.

"You know what, how about all of you shut up and help me find my sister?" Matt said as he started walking out of the grill.

"We'll check the back." Bonnie said.

"I'll check the square." Matt yelled.

"I'll come with you." Jeremy started walking with Matt but Elena and I grabbed both his arms.

"Oh, no, no, no. You are coming with me. So that's your game now, dealing?" Elena asked angrily.

"I'm not dealing." He lied.

"Look, we're sick of the tough love speech, Jer. It's clearly having no impact." I snapped at him.

"Both of you and Jenna, between the three of you. Enough already!" He hissed.

"We can stop if you want. Send you to a therapist where you'll be forced to deal with it or to rehab where you'll sit in group and tell some stranger how you let your life fall apart-" Elena started.

"-Or you could talk to us." I finished for her

"I vote for none of the above." And with that he left.

* * *

_Third Person's P.O.V_

Stefan was walking around outside looking for either Elena or Damon whoever he saw first.

"Hey." Matt's voice came from behind him, "Have you seen my sister?"

Stefan looked clueless for a second "No, sorry." He replied.

"I can't find her, she's missing." He sounded worried.

"I'll keep an eye out for her." Stefan nodded once before turning back around to leave.

"Hey." Matt caught his attention again making him turn, "I saw you at the hospital yesterday."

"Did you?" Stefan asked.

"What were you doing there?" Matt asked suspiciously.

"Visiting." Stefan kept his answer vague.

"Visiting." Matt repeated, "You know Elena and I have known each other a long time, and we might not be now, but I look out for her." He stated, "And I'll always look out for her."

Stefan nodded once before he heard Damon's voice with his supernatural hearing.

"You really have to top struggling." Damon's voice ordered a mystery person

"Get away!" A terrified Vicki cried.

"Excuse me." Stefan replied graciously before walking away towards the voice.

Jumping up onto the roof of one the shops in Mystic Falls he looked directly at Damon who was holding Vicki basically on the edge of the building.

"Not bad." Damon covered Vicki's mouth, "Have you been eating bunnies?" He joked.

"Let her go." Stefan ordered.

"Really?" Damon asked surprised taking his hand away from her mouth, "Ok." He almost dropped her back she screamed quietly.

"No!" Stefan stepped forward.

"Relax." Damon threw her forward into Stefan's arms stepping down from the ledge.

"What's happening?" Vicki sobbed at Stefan's feet.

"I don't need her to be dead, but you might." Damon smirked before looking down at the terrified teenager, "What attacked you the other night?" He asked

"I don't know, an animal." She didn't sound convincing.

"Are you sure about that? Think about it, think really hard." He moved to be face to face with her, "What attacked you?" Damon repeated.

She paused before moving back, "Vampire." She whispered.

"Who did this to you?" Damon asked annoyed.

"You did!" She exclaimed.

"Wrong!" Damon interrupted her in a humorous voice, "It was Stefan." He whispered he grabbed her moving her so she was standing up and looking directly into his bright blue eyes, "Stefan Salvatore did this to you."

"Stefan Salvatore did this to me." She repeated in a dazed voice.

"He's a vampire." Damon continued to look deep into the hazel brown eyes of the young girl, "A vicious murderous monster."

"Please, Damon, please don't." Stefan begged from the sidelines

Damon stopped compelling her to look at him, "If you couldn't fix it before, I don't know what you're gonna do now." He smirked before ripping of Vicki's bandage where the stitches had before on her bite wound from before then throwing the defenseless girl at Stefan with the bandage soon to follow, "Your choice of lifestyle has made you weak." Damon scolded his younger, 'vegetarian' brother, "A couple of vampire parlor tricks? It's nothing compared to the powers you could have, that you now need." Damon watched as his brothers were became darker with blood lust, "But you can change that, human blood gives you that." He smiled smugly.

Stefan shook his head trying to resist the temptation of the screaming, struggling girl in front of him as he threw her to the floor, fighting the urges.

"You have two choices." Damon informed him, "You can feed and make her forget, or you can let her run screaming vampire through the town square." Damon shrugged looking down into the town square.

"That's what this is about?" Stefan finally spoke, making Damon turn, "You want to expose me?"

"No, I want you to remember who you are!" Damon told him fed up.

"Why?" Stefan asked looking at his older brother, "So I'll feed, so I'll kill, so I'll remember what it's like to be brothers again." He said earning a glare from Damon, "You know what? Let her go, let her tell everyone that Vampires have returned to Mystic Falls, let them chain me up and let them drive a stake through my heart." Stefan glared, "At least then I'll be free of you."

Damon chuckled before wandering over to the teenager whom lay perfectly still on the cold ground of the roof trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Come here, sweetheart." he pulled her to her feet, "It's ok." he cooed before whispering in her ear rubbing her arm comfortingly and sure enough she calmed down, stopped crying and struggling just relaxing

"What happened?" Vicki asked, her voice was hoarse from the crying, "Where am I?" She looked around "Ah, I think my stitches opened." She rubbed her neck gently to feel blood layering her hand.

"You ok?" Stefan asked worried.

"I took some pills, man." She laughed looking out of it, "I'm good." She stood up and walked back down the stairs that had lead her up to the roof in the first place.

"It's good to be home." Damon announced inappropriately, "Think I might stay a while, this town could use a bit of a wake up call don't you think?" Damon smirked.

"What are you up to, Damon?" Stefan question annoyed.

"That's for me to know and for you to. . .dot dot dot. Give Kaitlyn my best."

* * *

_Kaitlyn's P.O.V_

Elena and I walked in the door, took off our jackets and started walking upstairs. We both heard a noise coming from Jeremy's room, so we started walking in.

"Jer?" Elena asked looking around, we didn't find Jeremy instead we found Jenna.

"No, it's me, the hypocrite patrol." She said looking in different spots of the room.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I sat on Jeremy's bed.

"I've become my worst nightmare. The authority figure who has to violate a 15-year-old's privacy." She pulled a small bong out of Jeremy's shoe, "Jackpot. I see the hiding places haven't gotten any more creative."

"What brought this on?" Elena asked.

"Your ass-hat of a history teacher shamed me good yesterday." Jenna stated.

"You got 'Tannered'. Been there." I said knowingly.

"'Discover the impossible, Ms. Summers.'" She mocked pulling something out of Jeremy's drawer. "Got it. Thanks. Like I didn't know I was screwing up."

"You're not screwing up, Aunt Jenna." Elena assured her.

"Yes, I am. You know why? Because I'm not her. She made everything look so easy. You know, high school, marriage, having you. I can't do it. I'm gonna say or do the wrong thing, and he's gonna get worse, and it's gonna be my fault. It's impossible." Jenna sat down on the bed next to me, I put my arm around her comfortingly.

"This is just the fear talking. You're a little scared, that's all." I said looking at Jenna.

"We all are. I have to go do something. But are you going to be ok?" Elena asked and Jenna nodded, she looked at me and I nodded as well, then she just took off.

"Oh god! I'm beat." I said then looked towards Jenna, "You can either look through Jeremy's room more or come to bed, your choice." She chuckled before getting up and pulling me with her, we walked into the hall and she nudged me towards my room then she started walking towards hers.

"Good Night." She said sleepily.

"Night." I replied as she closed her door. I walked fully into my room, getting on my pj's and climbing in to my bed, I closed my eyes when I felt like someone was watching me, I turned to my window and found no-one there, I closed my eyes again and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

_Third Person's P.O.V _

Elena walked up to the Salvatore Boarding House and knocked on the door, Stefan opened and smiled seeing Elena standing before him.

"Hi." Stefan said nodding towards her.

"Hey." Elena replied smiling slightly.

"Would you like to come in?" Stefan moved aside copying what Elena had said the other night.

"The comet's actually this way." Elena jerked her thumb behind her and started walking out as Stefan followed her.

"Sorry for barging in. Especially after earlier." She apologized.

"No, no. I'm glad you're here. The way we left things... I didn't like it." Stefan admitted shyly.

"See, the thing is, I got home tonight planning on doing what I always do, write in my diary, like I have been since my mom gave me one when I was 10. It's where I get everything out, everything I'm feeling. It all goes in this little book that I hide on the second shelf behind this really hideous ceramic mermaid. But then I realized that I'd just be writing things that I should probably be telling you."

"What would you write?" Stefan question curiously.

"I would write. . ._'Dear diary, today I convinced myself it was ok to give up. Don't take risks. Stick with the status quo. No drama, now is just not the time. But my reasons aren't reasons, they're excuses. All I'm doing is hiding from the truth, and the truth is that_'-" She paused looking at Stefan.

"I'm scared, Stefan. I'm scared that if I let myself be happy for even one moment that. . .the world's just going to come crashing down, and I. . . don't know if I can survive that." She continued sadly.

"Do you want to know what I would write?" He asked, Elena nodded "I would write _'I met a girl. We talked. It was epic. But then the sun came up and reality set in. Well, this is reality. Right here.'_"

They both looked into each others eyes and started leaning forward until they met in the middle sharing a passionate kiss, fireworks going off. It was only the beginning.

* * *

**Ok guys this is the second chapter up, constructive criticism guys it is appreciated, I'd like to thank the people who gave me some feedback on the last chapter Thank you. I hope you like it if there is anything I should add or take away tell me :D Thank you for reading. -Gabbigail xoxo**


	3. Friday Night Bites

**Disclaimer-** I do** NOT **own the Vampire Diaries or any of its plots or characters, I only own Kaitlyn and Alicia.

* * *

Chapter 3- Friday Night Bites.

At Caroline's house inside her bedroom she woke up looking in the mirror seeing a bite mark on her neck terrified she looked beside her to find Damon sleeping soundly, as quietly as she could Caroline got out of the bed and started walking towards the door, about halfway there a floorboard creaked as she stepped on it, she looked back at the bed to see Damon still asleep. Caroline quickly ran to the door and turned the door-knob not before looking behind her to find Damon gone she turned quickly to see Damon right in front of her.

"Good morning." Damon said as he tilted his head slightly.

"Please... Don't!" Caroline panicked terrified in the situation. She picked up a lamp from her bedside table and threatened him.

"Don't do that. Ah, ah, ah, ah." He waggled his finger, but Caroline hit him anyway making his head snap to the side, yet to him it didn't hurt at all.

"No! No! No! Get away from me! No!" Caroline jumped over her bed and threw a alarm clock at him but he ducked and it hit the wall. She tried to run to the door again but he threw her onto the bed. Crying she threw the bloody pillow but he caught it.

"This could have gone a completely different way." He said as he saw the blood he smelt it, his eyes started going red and veins started appearing under them, his fangs protruded from his gums, that's when he attacked and Caroline let out a scream.

* * *

_Kaitlyn's P.O.V_

Bonnie, Elena and I were walking on the grass at the school talking about Bonnie not liking Stefan and Elena's new relationship.

"I'm not saying don't date the guy. I'm just saying take it slow." Bonnie explained.

"You were the one who said to go for it." Elena countered.

"Now I'm saying take it slow." Bonnie shrugged.

"Why the about-face?" Elena asked.

"It's not an about-face. You're single for the first time in your entire high school career. It's the perfect time to play the field." Bonnie said.

"Oh, because she's so that girl. Seriously, what are you not saying?" I asked.

"It's stupid." Bonnie shrugged again.

"Bonnie..." Elena said.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"Spit it out." I said.

"I accidentally touched Stefan. And I got a really bad feeling." Bonnie explained.

"Is that it? Bonnie." Elena grabbed Bonnie's arm as she tried to walk away.

"It was bad, bad!" Bonnie whispered slightly.

"Is this the whole witch mojo thing again?" I asked.

"You know what? I'm just concerned. This is me expressing concern about my best friend's new boyfriend." Bonnie admitted.

"And I love you for it, I do. But I feel good. It's been a hard year, and I'm starting to kind of feel like things are getting back to normal again. And you know what? Stefan is a big part of that." Elena put her hands on Bonnie shoulders holding in place and laughing slightly.

I saw Stefan walking over and Bonnie slightly stiffened next to me, Elena turned around and smiled.

"Good morning, Elena, Kaitlyn. Good morning, Bonnie" Stefan nodded at all of us.

"Hey, um, I gotta find Caroline. She's not answering her phone. So I'll see you guys later." Bonnie walked away I shook my head slighlty.

"Bonnie, wait..." I tried but she was already to far away.

"She doesn't like me very much." Stefan said.

"She doesn't know you. She's my best friend. She's just looking out for me. But when she does, she will love you." Elena assured slightly.

* * *

Matt and his friend were throwing a football and Tyler was just standing there looking at where Kaitlyn, Elena and Stefan were standing.

"Look... there's Elena and her new boyfriend. Now, what are they doing? Oh, they're walking, walking, walking. Yep. Right into the sunset." Tyler joked in a sarcastic tone.

"You're a dick." Matt shook his head as he threw the ball.

"While you just stand there looking like one of those little yard trolls." Tyler pointed out.

"Gnomes." Matt corrected.

* * *

Elena and Stefan were talking as I wasn't listening in the slightest I was looking around being bored.

"Here's what we're going to do. Are you free tonight?" Elena asked Stefan.

"Yes." Stefan answered, nodding.

"Perfect. Dinner, my house. 8:00. You, me, Kaitlyn and Bonnie. You two will spend some quality time and she'll get to see what a great guy you are. Mission accomplished." Elena said, my attention turned to them when she said my name.

* * *

"Hey, what am I supposed to do, Ty? She made her choice." Matt explained.

"Let her know she made the wrong one." Tyler said as he intercepted the throw that was made and caught the ball, aiming towards Stefan, Elena and Kaitlyn.

"What are you doing? Ty, don't. Ty, don't! Ty!" Matt tried to stop Tyler but he had already thrown it.

* * *

I was looking around again when I saw Tyler throw a football aiming for us mostly Stefan, it was getting close I was about to use my ability but Stefan turned around and caught the ball, he had turned so quickly.

He threw the ball back to Tyler as he caught it her stumbled a little. I was laughing at Tyler and Matt's shocked expressions and Elena was giggling quietly. I started walking into school because the bell was about to ring.

* * *

"World war II ended in... Anyone got anything? Miss Juan? 1945." Tanner asked, though I wasn't listening because it's History. Worst class in the world when you have the worlds biggest jackass as the teacher. I was looking out the window when I saw Bonnie writing the number '8, 14 & 22'. I looked at Elena to see she was whispering to Stefan.

"Psst. FYI... Our team sucks. They could use you." She whispered.

"Can't." Stefan paused as Tanner said, "Pearl Harbor."

"I'm a loner." Stefan continued.

"Miss Gilbert?" Mr. Tanner asked looking at Elena.

"Hmm?" She looked away from Stefan and turned to Tanner.

"Pearl Harbor?" Tanner questioned, in his annoying voice.

"Um..." Elena started, she wasn't very good at history to say.

"December 7, 1941." Stefan answered for Elena.

"Thank you, Miss Gilbert." The class laughed.

"Anytime." Stefan nodded smiling.

"Very well. The fall of the Berlin wall." Tanner said.

"1989. I'm good with dates, sir." Stefan stated.

"Are you? How good? Keep it to the year. Civil Rights Act." Tanner challenged.

"1964."

"John F. Kennedy assassination."

"1963."

"Martin Luther King."

"'68."

"Lincoln."

"1865."

"Roe vs. Wade."

"1973."

"Brown vs. Board."

"1954."

"The battle of Gettysburg."

1863."

"Korean war."

"1950 to 1953."

"Ha! It ended in '52." Tanner announced thinking he'd won.

"Uh, actually, sir, it was '53." I spoke up, Tanner just glared as Stefan gave me a smile.

"Look it up, somebody. Quickly." Tanner ordered.

"It was 19... 53." A student from the front of the class said looking at his phone everyone laughed and clapped for Stefan as the bell rang.

* * *

Elena and I were walking up to Bonnie on the grass where all the cheerleaders were, we both cleared our throats making Bonnie look at us.

"Oh, my God! You're here!" She hugged both of us tightly.

"Yep. We can't be sad girls forever. The only way to get things back to the way they were are to do things that were. Oh, and you're coming to dinner tonight." I said and Elena smiled.

"I am?" Bonnie asked as we all sat down and started stretching.

"Mm-hmm. You, me, Katie and Stefan. You have to give him a chance." Elena explained as Bonnie's face dropped.

"Tonight's no good. Have you seen Caroline? I texted her like a hundred times." Bonnie changed the subject.

"Don't change the subject, Bonnie Bennett! You're going to be there." I ordered smiling.

"Fine. I'll go." Bonnie gave in and Elena and I smiled smugly.

"Good." Elena laughed, we all started stretching again waiting for Caroline to come.

"Seriously, where is Caroline?" Bonnie asked looking around.

"I don't know. It's not like her." Elena shrugged.

"I'll try her again." Bonnie said as she got her phone dialing Caroline. That's when a blue car came up music blasting.

"Uh..." Elena pointed at the car.

"Oh, my God. That must be the mystery guy from the grill." Bonnie said as we all got up.

"That's not a mystery guy." Elena started.

"Yeah, that's Damon Salvatore." I said staring as Caroline kissed Damon and got out of the car, I couldn't help but feel a tiny bit jealous, which was weird since I only met the guy once.

"Salvatore, as in Stefan?!" Bonnie exclaimed loud enough for only us to hear, Caroline sauntered up looking smugly at Elena.

"I got the other brother. Hope you don't mind." She said to Elena. "Sorry I'm late, girls. I, uh, was busy."

I looked at where Damon parked to find him staring at me I narrowed my eyes slightly, he waggled his fingers then drove off. "All right, let's start with the double pike herkey hurdler, what do you say?"

"And 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8." Caroline instructed as we all did the routine but Elena and I were failing as we hadn't gone to summer camp. "Elena, Katie sweeties, why don't you two just observe today? Ok? Keep going! Ok. Do it again from the top. And 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8."

Elena and I walked to the back not really observing at all, Elena and I turned our heads to the football field to find Stefan running on in the gear, I dragged Elena over so we could watch, she laughed slightly and I grinned at her.

I pushed Elena in front of me and ran off back to cheerleading so she could watch Stefan play by herself, I skipped away and actually started observing the routine when I knew I would just quit anyways.

* * *

_Third Person P.O.V_

Stefan walked into his room getting ready to go to Elena's when he saw Damon sitting at his desk reading his diary.

"How were tryouts? Did you make the team?" Damon asked rhetorically, "Very Emerson, the way you reveal your soul with so many..." Damon started but Stefan sped over and stole the book back throwing it somewhere else, "Adjectives." Damon continued as he dropped his feet from the desk.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked annoyed with his brother.

"I've come to apologize. I've been doing some thinking, some soul searching, and... I want us to start over." Damon admitted, "We need to put the past behind us." He stood up and walked over to Stefan, "You're my little brother, and if you want to live a normal, happy human life, then I want that for you. Maybe I can do it, too. That I can learn to be a non-living living person. Maybe there's hope for both of us." Damon said sincerely but he started laughing as he couldn't keep a straight face.

"You know, it doesn't have to be this way, Damon." Stefan informed him

"Of course it doesn't. I saw Kaitlyn today, BTW. That means 'by the way.'" Damon stated as he played with a feather quill, "She was at cheerleading practice. She looked so perky in her little short shorts. Just... simmer down, I didn't even go near her." Damon stated as Stefan got a little angry.

"I've got my own cheerleader now. Ooh, that reminds me... I gotta run. I have a date. Sweaty palms. Wish me luck." He joked as he walked out of the room.

* * *

_Kaitlyn's P.O.V_

Elena, Bonnie and I were preparing for dinner as Bonnie talked about how she has been having weird psychic/witch moments.

"You explain it. Last night, I'm watching Nine-o, a commercial breaks come on and I'm like, I bet it's that phone commercial. And sure enough, it's that guy and the girl with the bench, he flies to Paris and he flies back. They take a picture." She explained as she made the movement of a camera phone.

"Oh, come on. That commercial's on a constant loop." Elena laughed.

"Fine. Well, how about this? Today I'm obsessed with numbers. 3 numbers. I keep seeing 8, 14, and 22. How weird is that?" Bonnie asked.

"Maybe we should play the lottery." Elena joked, "Have you talked to your Grams?"

"She's just gonna say it's because I'm a witch. I don't want to be a witch. Do you guys want to be a witch?" Bonnie asked us.

"I don't want to be a witch." Elena said.

"Well I'm already a freak so.." I trailed off as both girls gave me 'that's not true looks' I just shook my head and poured more food out of the container and into a bowl.

"You know putting it in a nice bowl isn't fooling anybody." Bonnie explained

"Ok, serving spoons. Where are the serving spoons?" Elena asked looking around the kitchen.

"Middle drawer on your left." Bonnie said, I opened the drawer using my powers and Elena grabbed the serving spoons.

"Ok, so you've been in this kitchen like a thousand times." Elena said assuringly.

"Yeah, that's it." Bonnie said giving her a look. The door bell rang and Elena's head snapped up she started getting nervous.

"Ok, he's here. Don't be nervous. Just be your normal loving self." Elena said as she left to get the door.

"Birthday candles." Bonnie whispered as she opened a draw I looked over to see birthday candles there, she looked at me all I did was make one of the spoons float above the counter and look at her, she just nodded.

* * *

We were all sitting at the dining table in the biggest awkward silence in history you could only hear the knives and forks clanking on the plates. Elena was looking at Bonnie and I to try and break the silence, she decided to do it herself.

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Elena asked.

"Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right." Stefan smiled.

"Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him, and..."

"Yeah, I heard." Bonnie cut Elena off, I kicked her under the table lightly glaring at her.

"Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?" I asked her.

"Um, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad." Bonnie explained awkwardly.

"No, about the witches." I muttered, "Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool." I explained to Stefan.

"Cool isn't the word I'd use." Bonnie said.

"Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s." Stefan stated.

"My family came by way of Salem." Bonnie explained.

"Really? Salem witches?" Stefan asked genuinely interested, Elena and I smiled at each other happily.

"Yeah." Bonnie nodded.

"I would say that's pretty cool." Stefan said.

"Really? Why?" Bonnie questioned.

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity." Stefan informed.

"Yeah, they are." Bonnie smiled, Elena and I smiled at each other again happy that Bonnie was actually talking to Stefan. Then the doorbell rings.

"I wonder who that could be." I said confused, I got up and walked to the front door opening it to find Caroline with Damon right behind her.

"Surprise! Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert." Caroline explained excitedly.

"Oh." I muttered.

"Hope you don't mind." Damon smirked, as Caroline walked in.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked coming up behind me

"Waiting for Kaitlyn to invite me in." Damon said looking at me.

"Oh, yeah, you can..." I started.

"No, no, no. He can't, uh... he can't stay. Can you, Damon?" Stefan said quickly glaring at Damon.

"Get in here." Caroline said motioning her hand.

"We're just... finishing up." Stefan said.

"It's fine. Just come on in." I said, turning to look at Stefan with a confused look he just looked scared slightly.

"You two have a beautiful home, Kaitlyn, Elena." I heard Damon say as I walked into the kitchen.

"Thank you." Elena and I yelled in unison laughing afterwards.

* * *

"I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be seething. But good for you. Go for it." Caroline laughed as she sat on the arm of the chair Damon was sitting in.

"That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it." Damon said smirking as always.

"Yeah, Katie and Elena weren't so lucky today. It's only because they missed summer camp. God, I don't know how they're ever going to learn the routines." Caroline said in sort of a daze.

"I'll work with them. They'll get it." Bonnie said, I looked at her gratefully.

"I guess we can put them in the back." Caroline said to herself but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Kaitlyn or you Elena." Damon said looking at me.

"Oh, it's just 'cause they're parents died. Yeah, I mean, they're just totally going through a blah phase. They used to be way more fun. And I say that would complete sensitivity." Caroline rambled as everyone looked at her incredulously.

"I'm sorry, Kaitlyn, Elena. I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die." Damon explained.

"We don't need to get into that right now, Damon." Stefan said stiffly.

"Oh, you know what, you're right, Stef. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring them up. Mmm." Damon mentioned.

I decided that I'd take the dishes to the kitchen to clean them, though I just wanted to get out of the tension that was pouring off Damon and Stefan.

"One more." I heard from behind me, I turned to see Damon holding a glass.

"Oh, thank you." I said as I went to grab it though it fell straight through my hands, I was going to use my powers if Damon hadn't caught it.

"Nice save." I laughed as he handed me the glass.

"I like you. You know how to laugh. And you make me smile, which is something I haven't done in a very long time." He informed me.

"Earlier, did you mean... Katherine?" He nodded, "But you said them." I said confused

"Mm-hmm. Alicia was Katherine's twin."

"How did they die?" I asked.

"In a fire. Tragic fire." Damon said mournfully looking down.

"Recently?"

"It seems like it was yesterday." He replied.

"What was she like? Alicia I mean." I asked.

"She was beautiful. A lot like you in that department." He winked, "She was also very complicated and selfish and at times not very kind, but very sexy and seductive." He continued.

"So how long were you two together?"

"Too long to count." He said as he sat at the counter starting to fold tablecloths, "I'd quit cheerleading if I were you." He said out of the blue.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Oh, I saw you at practice. You looked miserable." He replied.

"You saw that?" I laughed slightly.

"Am I wrong?" He asked.

"I used to love it. It was fun. Things are different this year. Everything that used to matter doesn't anymore." I informed.

"So don't let it. Quit, move on. Problem solved. Ta-da." He grinned.

"Some things could matter again." I argued.

"Maybe. But... seems a little unrealistic to me." He shrugged.

"I'm sorry. About Alicia. You lost her." I said sadly but smiling comfortingly.

"Hey. Need some help?" Bonnie said, Elena standing right next her smiling.

"Sure, why not?" Damon smirked.

_Third Person's P.O.V_

"Matt tries, but he's just having a really hard time. You have to understand that they were each other's first. You know, like, from the sandbox." Caroline explained to Stefan as they sat in the living room.

"That's a really nice scarf." Stefan complimented looking at the scarf around Caroline's neck.

"Mm. Thank you, it's new." Caroline smiled.

"Can I see it? I mean, would you mind taking it off?" Stefan asked moving closer to her.

"Oh, I can't." She informed.

"Why not? You ok?" Stefan asked.

"Um..." She paused slightly thinking, "All I know is that I can't take it off."

"What are you two kids talking about?" Damon asked as he walked to where Caroline was and sitting on the arm of the chair she was in.

"I was just commenting on her scarf." Stefan leaned back in his seat slightly.

"Hmm. Hey, you know, um, Kaitlyn, Elena and Bonnie are finishing up the dishes. Why don't you go see if you can help?" Damon asked

"Does it look like I do dishes?" Caroline laughed.

"For me?" Damon asked annoyed.

"Hmm... I don't think so." Caroline thought looking at Stefan, Damone rolled his eyes and when Caroline looked back at him, he looked right into her eyes.

"Go see if Kaitlyn needs help in the kitchen." Damon compelled her

"You know what? I'm gonna go see if Katie needs some help in the kitchen."

"Great." Damon smiled as Caroline left the room to the kitchen.

"They are people, Damon. She's not a puppet. She doesn't exist for your amusement, for you to feed on whenever you want to." Stefan growled.

"Sure she does. They all do. They're whatever I want them to be. They're mine for the taking." Damon shrugged.

"All right, you've had your fun. You used Caroline, you got to meet Katie, got into her house, good for you. Now it's time for you to go." Stefan ordered.

"That's not a problem. Because... I've been invited in, and I'll come back tomorrow night and the following night and I'll do with my little cheerleader whatever I want to do. Because that is what is normal to me." Damon grinned evilly.

* * *

_Kaitlyn's Dream_

I was walking into my room when I felt strong arms wrap around my waist, I giggled when the person started kissing my neck, though I didn't know who this person was, I felt safe and happy. My tiny laughs turned in to quiet moans. I turned to look at who the mystery person was to find the bright blue eyes belonging to Damon, he smiled as I screamed and backed away.

* * *

_Kaitlyn's P.O.V_

I woke up thinking why I had a dream about Damon Salvatore especially when he's with Caroline. I heard a tapping on my window I turned to see a crow standing there with its head tilted looking at me, I was creeped out by crows now. I turned back into my pillow and went back to sleep.

* * *

I was walking on the field at school when I saw Stefan and Elena. Elena like me didn't have her cheer leading uniform on. Stefan looked at me I smiled and put a finger to my lips wanting to scare Elena, he just smiled and nodded slightly so Elena wouldn't see.

"BOO!" I yelled jumping on Elena and she screamed a jumped into Stefan, who was laughing like I was.

"Oh god should've seen your face. Oh and thanks Stefan." I laughed patting him on the shoulder.

"Your Welcome, I gotta go get ready. Bye Katie, Elena." He gave Elena a kiss before leaving, I turned to Elena and smiled innocently, she shook her head.

"Your crazy," She laughed, "Look at what Stefan just gave me," She smiled showing me the necklace around her neck.

"Wow it's beautiful." I mused.

"I know right," She grinned at me, "Ok now keep out for Caroline, seems like we both quit." She said linking my arm with hers. We both turned around to find Caroline standing there in her uniform standing with her hands on her hips.

"And you're not in uniform because?" She asked annoyed, we smiled innocently.

* * *

It was dark now and Mr Tanner was giving the team a motivating speech with everyone cheering and yelling including Elena and I.

"Wait, wait, wait, Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Wait. Let's be honest here. In the past, we used to let other teams come into our town and roll right over us!" A chorus of boo's were heard from the crowd, "But that is about to change." Everyone was now cheering again, "We've got some great new talent tonight starting on the offense, and I'm gonna tell you right now, it has been a long time since I have seen a kid like this with hands like these. Let's give it up for Stefan Salvatore!" Mr Tanner paused and everyone cheered and clapped for Stefan.

"That have been waiting for us to put a check in the win column, I have only one thing to say to you... Your Timberwolves are hungry." Tanner finished and everyone started forming a small circle over to the side.

I walked up to front pulling Elena along with me, we saw Tyler and Jeremy fighting and Stefan trying to pull them apart.

"Hey, he's down! Enough!" Stefan yelled, Tyler being the idiot he is punched Stefan in the stomach but he doesn't even flinch. In the corner I saw Jeremy pick up a piece of glass and lunge at Tyler who moved out of the way, cutting Stefan's hand instead.

"Jeremy, no!" Elena yelled walking up them.

"Tyler, knock it off! Stop!" Matt yelled pushing Tyler away.

"What the hell, Jeremy? Put your head up, you're bleeding." I titled his head back.

"I'm fine!" Jeremy argued pushing my hand away.

"Yeah, you smell fine." I countered.

"Just stop, ok?" He said as he walked away.

"Oh, my God, your hand." I heard Elena say behind me, I turned to find her trying to open Stefan's hand to see the wound, he just closed and put it behind his back.

"No, no, no, it's fine." He assured her

"Is it deep? How bad is it? Come on!" She asked, she opened his hand to find nothing there I furrowed my brows thinking there was going to be a cut there.

"But... I saw it, it was..." Elena stuttered.

"He missed. It's not my blood. See? I'm fine." He wiped his hand on his jeans showing us again.

"No, no, no. I... I saw it. The glass cut your hand. It was..." Elena tried.

"It's ok. I'm ok. It's almost kick-off time, all right? So, um, I'll, uh, I'll see you after the game." Stefan as he walked away, Elena and I looked at each other confused.

"I need to get my jacket from the car. Keys." I held out my hand as Elena put the keys for the car in it.

I closed the boot and turned around and bumped into a hard chest, jumping startled I looked up into a pair of icy blue eyes.

"You scared me. What are you doing here?" I breathed, trying to calm myself.

"I'm hiding from Caroline." Damon whispered

"And why is that?" I whispered mockingly.

"I needed a break. She talks more than I can listen." He admitted jokingly.

"That could be a sign." I shrugged.

"Well, she's awfully young." He said.

"Not much younger than you are." I countered.

"I don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture. I think she'd drive me crazy." He admitted.

"Caroline does have some really annoying traits, but we've been friends since the first grade and that means something to me." I argued.

"Duly noted. I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable. That's not my intention." He apologized

"Yes, it is. Otherwise you wouldn't put an alternate meaning behind everything you say."

"You're right. I do have other intentions, but so do you."

"Really?" I questioned.

"Mm-hmm. I see 'em. You want me." He nodded.

"Excuse me?" I smirked unconvinced.

"I get to you. You find yourself drawn to me. You think about me even when you don't want to think about me. I bet you even dreamed about me. And right now... You want to kiss me." His pupils dilated, I unintentionally leaned in closer to him though I caught myself and slapped him, his head snapping to the side.

"What the hell?" I glared, "I don't know what game you're trying to play with me here, but I seriously don't want to be part of it. And I don't know what happened in the past, but let's get one thing straight... I am not Alicia." I growled and walked away.

* * *

_Third Person P.O.V_

"You gonna be able to play?" Matt asked as he caught up to Stefan on their way to get changed for the game.

"Oh, yeah, I'm good." Stefan answered.

"Uh, what you did back there... you had Jeremy's back."

"Ah, he's a messed-up kid. Somebody's gotta look out for him." Stefan shrugged.

"I know. This week at practice I was a dick." Matt admitted.

"Had your reasons." Stefan nodded.

"No excuse." Matt held out his hand and Stefan shakes it, "Good luck tonight. We're lucky to have you."

Behind him Stefan heard clapping, he turned to find a figure in the darkness though he knew it was Damon.

"Isn't that nice? Stefan joins a team, makes a friend. It's all so, 'rah, rah, go team, yeah!'" Damon mocked fist pumping.

"Not tonight. I'm done with you." Stefan told him fed up, he turned and Damon was right in front of him.

"Nice trick with Kaitlyn. Let me guess... vervain? I admit, I was a bit surprised. It's been a while since anyone could resist my compulsion. Where'd you get it?" He questioned.

"I haven't given Katie vervain." Stefan said confused.

Damon looked confused as well for a second but covered it up, "Guess I could just seduce her the old-fashioned way. Or I could just... eat her, she does smell like sunshine and honey," He licked his lips.

"No. You're not gonna hurt her, Damon." Stefan said.

"No?" Damon asked not convinced.

"Because deep down inside, there is a part of you that feels for her. I was worried that you had no humanity left inside of you, that you may have actually become the monster that you pretend to be." Stefan informed.

"Who's pretending?" Damon asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Then kill me." Stefan challenged.

"Well, I'm... I'm tempted." Damon nodded.

"No, you're not. You've had lifetimes to do it, and yet, here I am. I'm still alive. And there you are. You're still haunting me. After 145 years. Alicia is dead. And you hate me because you loved her, and you torture me because you still do. And that, my brother, is your humanity." Stefan grinned.

"Salvatore! What the hell? We've got a game to play!" Mr Tanner yelled walking out of the locker rooms.

"If that's my humanity... then what's this?" Damon asked, before Stefan could answer Damon sped up to Tanner fangs extended, ripping into the skin on his neck draining him dry. Damon dropped the body to the floor, turning to Stefan showing his demonic face and blood dripping down his chin.

"Anyone, anytime, any place." He growled before speeding off.

* * *

_Third Person P.O.V_

Katie was sleeping peacefully in her bed, Damon was standing over her watching looking at her in awe at her beauty, she may be even more beautiful than Alicia, pushing a strand of hair out her face, Damon couldn't help but feel something special about her he never felt with Alicia.

He also felt an immense amount of power coming from her that Alicia never had, which drew him to her more.

She stirred in her sleep thinking she felt something or saw someone, she opened her eyes to see no-one besides her in the room, she rolled over turned the light off, laid back down drifted to sleep.

* * *

**So there's chapter 3 for you guys I hoped you like it and how did you react to Katie not being able to be compelled. I'd like to Thank you guys for the reviews keep up with the constructive criticism it really helps :D Thank you for reading my pumpkins. -GabbiGail xoxo**


	4. Family Ties

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own The Vampire Diaries, I only own Alicia and Kaitlyn :)

Chapter 4 - Family Ties

_Third Person P.O.V_

In the middle of the night Elena jolts awake at a sound, she decides to go and see what it is. First she goes into Kaitlyn's room to see her asleep and shakes her awake.

"Hey I heard something downstairs." Kaitlyn got up hesitantly and follows Elena downstairs, "Hello? Jeremy? Hello?" Elena called out.

Kaitlyn tried to turn on the light and finds the power is out, she turns towards the living room when she hears the TV going.

"This is Logan Fell coming to you live from the streets of Mystic Falls with breaking news of another deadly animal attack. The wild animal terrorizing the citizens of Mystic Falls has claimed another victim, local high school students Kaitlyn and Elena Gilbert. Police are certain that forensic evidence will confirm that this is the same animal responsible for recent attacks." The news reporter announces.

"You know what's coming next." Damon's voice comes from behind the twins, and Elena's neck is snapped, Kaitlyn sees this and runs to the front door Damon on the other side and stalks toward the stairs. She is grabbed from behind and lets out a blood-curdling scream as Damon bites her neck.

* * *

Stefan bolts upright breathing heavily with a thin layer of sweat covering his skin.

"Bad dream?" Stefan hears Damon's voice from across the room, "Do you know how easy it was to get into your head just now? You really need some human blood. It might even the playing field. Football reference. Too soon."

Stefan speeds over and grabs a knife throwing it at Damon and hits his stomach unflinching. Damon just pulls it out effortlessly.

"Alright, I deserved that. But I just wanted to let you know, they caught the culprit; the animal responsible for killing coach Tanner and all those people." Damon said standing up.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked confused.

"It was a mountain lion- really big one. It attacked a hunter this morning. It's all over the news. _'Deadly beast captured. All's well in Mystic Falls.'_"

"Why would you cover your tracks?"

"I've decided to stay a while. And I'm just having way too much fun here with you, Elena." He paused to lick his lips, "And Kaitlyn."

"Can't touch her now." Stefan said smugly.

"Well, whatever she did keeps me out of her head. Maybe that's not my target. Believe it or not, Stefan, some girls don't need my persuasion. Some girls just can't resist my good looks, my style and my charm and my unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift." As Damon said this he stabbed Stefan in the stomach with the same knife from earlier, it takes more effect on Stefan as he falls to his knees panting in pain.

"This is John Varvatos, dude. Dick move." Damon said as he left the room leaving Stefan to pull out the knife and watch the skin heal over.

_"I can confirm that a 12-Foot puma mountain lion attacked a hunter and was subsequently shot and killed. The hunter is in stable condition." _Sheriff Forbes confirms on the news.

_'The real animal is still out there, waiting for me, challenging me to fight back, to stop him. But how do I stop a monster without becoming one myself?'_

* * *

_Kaitlyn's P.O.V_

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to see Jenna glaring at talking to the TV.

"Scum ball. Scum bucket." She snapped.

"Who are you talking to?" I asked walking passed, Elena walked up behind me as I said this.

"Him." Jenna said pointing to the TV who had the news reporter Logan Fell.

"The news guy?" Elena asked from next to me.

"Also known as Logan "Scum" Fell. Did your mom ever tell you why I moved away from Mystic Falls?" Jenna asked turning to look at us.

"Oh, no way. You and him?" I shook my head

"He's cute." Elena stated tilting her head to the side.

"He is not cute. There's nothing cute about him. What are you doing with that?" Jenna asked.

"Katie and I went yesterday and got it from the safe deposit box. Mom had told Mrs. Lockwood she would loan it to the founder's council for their heritage display." Elena explained as we both sat at the table.

"Is that grandma Beth's wedding ring?" Jenna asked curiously picking up an old looking ring.

"Originally it was great-great-grandma Mary's wedding ring." I informed smugly, knowing my facts.

"How much do you think this stuff is worth? You know, like on eBay?" Jeremy asked coming into the room, picking up one of the items from the box.

"You're not going to find out." Elena said trying to get the item from his hand but failed, so I focused on the thing in his hand and soon it started floating out of his hand and over to me.

"That stuff is mum and dad's. You can't just give it away." Jeremy whined.

"We're not giving it away. It's called a loan, Jeremy." I explained to him, he just huffed and walked off, as soon as he left the doorbell rang and Elena ran to go get it.

_Third Person's P.O.V_

"Hi." Stefan said to Elena, as she dragged him into the house and kissed him.

"Hi." Elena replied.

"You know I saw that right?" They both hear Kaitlyn's voice and turn to see her leaning against the doorframe. Both teens blushed and looked down at the floor.

"Hi Kaitlyn." Stefan said.

"Salvatore," She nodded with a smile, "If you're going to continue this upstairs or something don't be paranoid of me busting in, I'm going to The Grill with Bonnie and Caroline." She said mostly to Elena and she nodded.

"I will tell you one thing though okay?" Kaitlyn asked and stepped closer to Elena and Stefan, "Use protection." She winked and laughed as she left the house, Elena and Stefan stood there shocked then busted out laughing.

* * *

Stefan and Elena are in Elena's room and making out heavily on the bed, Stefan looks into Elena's mirror and saw that his face turned to the one of his demon, eyes red with veins surrounding them and fangs protruding from his gums, he quickly sits up.

"Are you ok?" Elena asked sitting up

"I'm good. Sorry." Stefan apologised turning towards her his face normal again.

"Maybe we should press pause." Elena said.

"Yeah, you're probably right. That was getting a bit..." He trailed off a bit

"Yeah." Elena nodded.

"Yeah." Stefan repeated. He stood up and walked to sit down at Elena's window.

"How do you look in a suit?" She changed the subject to keep from the awkward silence

"I can pull one off." He nodded.

"How about tomorrow night? Will you be my date to the Founder's party?" She asked with a sweet smile.

"They still do that?" Stefan questioned

"Have you been before?" Elena asked surprised.

"No, the Salvatore's don't get invited anymore." He quickly amended.

"Well, this year, there's this heritage project that meant a lot to my mom. She was really involved in the founder's council, and it was her favorite party. I know it sounds really boring, but—"

"I would be honored to accompany you, Miss Gilbert." Stefan accepted formally.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Salvatore." Elena mocked.

* * *

_Third Person P.O.V_

Meanwhile at Caroline's house Caroline herself was trying on a yellow dress with Damon lying on her bed reading a book.

"No yellow. Jaundice. Go for the blue." Damon said without even looking up.

"I don't like the blue." Caroline complained.

"Well, I do. And if I'm going to be your date—"

"You cannot be my date." She interrupted, "My mother is going to be there, and she is a very proud gun owner." She added.

"I went through a lot of trouble to make sure this party wasn't cancelled. It's very important I be there. Please take me." Damon compelled her, his eyes dilating.

"You should come to the founder's party with me." She invited happily.

"Not if you're wearing that dress." He countered, making Caroline drop the dress and get the blue one from her closet.

"What's so special about this Bella girl? Edward's so whipped." Damon announced.

"You got to read the first book first. It won't make sense if you don't." Caroline replied putting on the dress and looking at in the mirror.

"Ah, I miss Anne Rice. She was so on it." He heavily sighed.

"How come you don't sparkle?" She asked.

"Because I live in the real world, where vampires burn in the sun." He replied bluntly.

"Yeah, but you go in the sun." Caroline countered.

"I have a ring. It protects me. Long story." Damon explained holding up his hand and wiggling his fingers.

"Will these bites turn me into a vampire?" She asked inspecting the bites on her shoulders in the mirror.

"It's more complicated than that." He stated closing the book, "You'd have to feed on my blood, then die, and then feed on a humans, it's a whole ordeal. This book, by the way has it all wrong." Damon threw the book away and pulled Caroline on to the bed, kissing her neck.

"You can be very sweet when you want to be." She moaned.

"Yes, I can be sweet." He purred still kissing her neck.

"Are you going to kill me?" She asked quietly.

"Mhmm, but not yet." He nodded stroking her hair away from her face.

"Why not?" Caroline asked confused.

"Because there's something I need you to do for me." Damon explained.

"Anything." She promised with a smile.

"How good are you at getting this little nose where it doesn't belong?" He asked, lightly tapping her nose.

"Oh, I'm excellent." She stated smugly.

* * *

_Kaitlyn's P.O.V_

Bonnie, Caroline and I walked into the Grill; Bonnie was pressing Caroline about who she was taking to the Founder's Party.

"You're taking Damon to the founder's party? What about me?" Bonnie asked, as we walked to a table.

"Go with Elena." Caroline supplied, as we sat down.

"She's asking Stefan." Bonnie informed her, I coughed bringing attention to me for a second before Caroline turned back to Bonnie.

"Ok, ask Katie over here." She nodded in my direction, Bonnie looked at me excitedly. I laughed and got out of my seat next to Caroline, and kneeled in front of Bonnie.

"Bonnie Bennett, will you please accompany to the Founder's Party?" I asked dramatically.

"Yes, now get up you're causing a scene." She laughed and pulled me to sit next her, "What about your mom? Is she ok with you bringing Damon?" She asked turning toward Caroline who was laughing at our antics.

"And I'm supposed to care why?" Caroline questioned.

"He's older sexy danger guy." Bonnie replied.

"Older sexy danger guy? Is that an official witch twitter tweet?" Caroline rolled her eyes.

"No more witch jokes, ok? That whole Mr. Tanner prediction thing has me freaked." Bonnie visibly shuddered so I put a comforting arm around she smiled slightly.

"Ok." Caroline nodded, "And Damon's not dangerous. You know, he just has a lot of issues with his brother. You know, like major, deep-rooted drama." She continued.

"Like...?" I pressed.

"I'm not really supposed to say anything." Caroline looked down.

"Caroline Forbes, when have you ever kept a secret in your life?" I asked.

"Ok. But you can't tell Elena." She looked at before she looked to me, "Especially you Katie." She pointed a finger at me.

"No." Bonnie and I replied simultaneously.

* * *

_Third Person's P.O.V_

At the Boarding House Zach walked into the living room to see Damon sitting on the couch reading a book.

"I didn't know you were here." Zach stated surprised.

"Just going through Stefan's homework. Boy this country sure has dumbed down in the last 100 years." Damon continued to read, "Why he wants to go to high-school is beyond me. I mean, in the 70s he went to Ivy League, that I understood." Damon nodded before creasing his eye brows "Actually, no. I didn't get that either." he shrugged, "Go ahead. Purge. What's on your mind?"

"Why are you here, Damon?" Zach asked exasperated, figuring he'd give it a go.

"To spend time with you, Zach. Family's important." Damon smiled sarcastically closing the book.

"I know you." Zach started, "You always have a motive. So tell me, what is it this time?" As soon as Zach finished Damon blurred over to him and grabbed him by the throat cutting off the air supply.

"You are in no position to question me." Damon said darkly.

"I didn't mean to upset you." Zach choked out.

"This is not upset, Zach." Damon smiled.

"What's going on?" Stefan asked walking into the room, as soon as he does Damon drops Zach to floor, gasping for air.

"Having a family moment, Stefan. Spending some quality time." Damon replied patting Zach on the back before leaving the room.

"Hey, are you ok?" Stefan asked as he walked over to Zach.

"No, I'm not. And neither are you. How many more people have to die before you see that?" Zach snapped.

"I see it. All right, Zach, I see it." Stefan confirmed

"Then why aren't you doing anything about it?" Zach questioned

"I can't, Zach." Stefan replied shortly, "I can't." He lowered his voice, "It would take human blood. It's the only way that I could stop him, and I can't do that."

"The Vervain could weaken him if he ingested it. It would help get you the upper hand." Zach nodded

"Vervain hasn't grown here since 1865. Damon saw to that. The little I had, I gave to Elena." Stefan watched as Zach looked around seeing if they were alone, "What?" He asked.

Walking past him in silence Zach lead Stefan to the dungeon like basement underneath the Salvatore boarding house, opening one of the thick wooden doors he revealed a small homemade Vervain plantation

"You've been growing it." Stefan stated.

"It's just something that's been passed down through the generations. Blood only runs so deep when you're related to vampires. Damon would kill me if he knew that I had it." Zach replied.

"But you're telling me. Why?" Stefan asked.

"Because I trust you." Zach admitted, "And you're going to need it if you want to get rid of him."

* * *

_Kaitlyn's P.O.V_

I heard the doorbell ring and grabbed the box full of items carefully and went to the door to see Tyler and Jeremy glaring at each other.

"I'm here for my mum. I was supposed to pick up a box of stuff." Tyler said.

"Right here. Please be careful." I said, dramatically handing the box over to Tyler who took it just as dramatically from my hands.

"Yeah, be careful with it, dick." Jeremy spat glaring at Tyler.

"Hey! Not now, ok, guys? Please?" I begged.

"I'm fine. He's just being a punk." Tyler pointed to Jeremy

"I got your punk." Jeremy lamely said back.

"Look, Tyler, maybe you should go. Tell your mum that I'll see her tonight." I said before running off to the kitchen where Bonnie and Elena were, not hearing the rest of their conversation.

"Delicate flower vs. Naughty vixen." I heard Bonnie ask Elena as I walked in.

"Tough call. Can we mix them?" Elena suggested

"Look at you, getting all pretty for your date. You seem happy-ish." I cooed happy for my sister.

"I am...ish. Tonight's going to be a good night. But don't let that stop you from telling me whatever it is you two wanted to tell me as soon as you walked in the door." She looked pointedly at us.

"What if we tell you in the morning? We don't want to ruin the night."

"Bonnie, Katie out with it."

"Ok, but it has to go in the vault, because Caroline will kill us if it gets back to Damon that she squealed." I looked at Elena.

"Apparently Stefan has a very interesting back story." Bonnie sighed

"Uh-Huh." Elena nodded.

"Do you know what happened with Damon's ex-girlfriend Alicia?" Bonnie asked.

"I know that she was Katherine's twin sister and that she died in the fire with her but that's about it really." Elena explained.

"Yeah, well apparently Stefan liked both Alicia and Katherine and Katherine only liked him, only Alicia chose Damon. And that drove Stefan mad, so he did horrible things to try and break them up. He manipulated Alicia. He filled her head with all these lies until finally it worked, and she turned against Damon." Bonnie informed.

"I know I was there when this was told but that sounds like one person's side of the story, meaning Damon's." I stood up for Elena; she gave me a thankful smile.

"I just wanted you to know." Bonnie sighed looking at Elena.

"Anyway, his past relationships are none of my business." Elena told both of them.

"Unless he's a calculating, manipulative liar. That is your business." Bonnie shrugged.

"I'm sure Stefan is none of those things." I again stood up for Stefan and Elena

"Yeah? How do you know?" Bonnie asked looking at both Elena and I.

* * *

_Third Person's P.O.V_

Stefan walked into his room holding a glass of whiskey and sat down.

"Do they still wear ties to this thing?" Damon asked walking in the room.

"Why are you even going?" Stefan asked.

"Well it's only fitting, we were at the first one." He looked at him through the mirror.

"I think it's better if we don't draw attention to ourselves." Stefan suggested.

"So you should stay here." He replied watching Stefan drink some whisky, "My goodness, I've driven you to drink."

"I can't seem to rid myself of you, what else am I suppose to do besides go about living my life?" Stefan asked.

"_Go about living my life_." Damon mocked, "See therein lies you eternal struggle." He added as if he'd figured Stefan out "you're dead, dude. Get over it." He held up a tie, "What do you think?"

* * *

_Kaitlyn's P.O.V_

Elena, Bonnie and I were getting ready in the bathroom for the party when I heard Elena's phone ring and she went to get it. The next thing she was heading to Jeremy's room.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked me and I shrugged just as confused as she was, Elena walked up to Jeremy and hit his headphones off.

"Hey! God, what now?" I heard Jeremy whine.

"The pocket watch. Where is it?" I heard Elena ask.

"Wait you took the pocket watch?" I asked walking into the room.

"What watch?" He asked confused.

"The one you stole from mom's box. Look, Mrs. Lockwood just called me, freaking out. It was on the list, Jeremy. And she can't find it, and she thinks she's the one who lost it." Elena explained

"Maybe she did. Maybe Tyler took it." He suggested poorly.

"Don't even play that card. Jeremy, you took it. If I go online, am I going to find it on eBay? Is that how you pay for your pot?" Elena asked.

"Screw you." He sneers as he gets up and grabs the pocket watch from behind a box, "I would never sell this, ok?"

"Then why did you take it?" I asked.

"Because it's supposed to be mine. Dad said it goes to the firstborn son. His father gave it to him, and now what?" He said as he handed it to Elena.

"And he was going to give it to you." I figured out

"Yeah." Jeremy confirmed.

"Look, Jeremy, it's still yours, ok? Mom promised Mrs. Lockwood. What do you want us to do?" I asked as he sat back down.

"Just take it and get out." He said putting on his headphones again, Elena and I just left.

* * *

_Third Person's P.O.V_

"It's cool not growing old. I like being the eternal stud." Damon said looking in the mirror in front of him

"Yes, being a 150-Year-Old teenager has been the height of my happiness." Stefan said sarcastically raising his glass then downing it.

"You cracked a funny, Stefan. I should have a drink to celebrate." Damon said walking over to pour himself a drink but caught a glance of a picture of Katherine and Alicia, "1864. You and Katherine were the perfect couple."

"Well you and Alicia were the exact same, happy." Stefan replied.

"It was hell watching someone else dance with her." Damon informed, "I left the party early I was waiting for her, the night he dropped her off I was waiting just inside." He popped open a bottle. "He was such a gentleman, gave her a kiss on the cheek, when what she really wanted was... oh well." He smirked pouring scotch in the glass. "Here's to history repeating itself, huh?"

Damon brought the glass to his lips and was about to take a sip when he brought it away and tilted the glass so its contents poured onto the floor at his feet, "I admire your efforts, Stefan, pouring yourself a drink then spiking the bottle with Vervain." He spilled his plan, "I'm not some drunk sorority chick you can't roofie me," He joked before becoming angry. "But I can't help but feel a little used, thought we were having a moment." He sighed heavily, "Now I have to go to the party angry, who knows what I'll do?"

Stefan walked downstairs and Zach walked up to him looking ashamed.

"That was his favorite scotch. I'm sorry I thought it would work." He apologised.

"I wasn't counting on it." Stefan admitted

"You knew it would fail?" Zach asked surprised.

"Did what I wanted. It lowered his guard. He won't expect me to try again so soon." Stefan nodded and Zach pulled out a small vial of liquid and gave it to Stefan.

"I doubled what I put in the scotch." Zach informed.

* * *

_Kaitlyn's P.O.V_

Bonnie and I arrived at the Lockwood Mansion and we stood in the line and waited till we got to the front where Mayor and Mrs. Lockwood were.

"Katie, Bonnie you both look absolutely beautiful." Carol said as she hugged both of us.

"Thank you Carol, you look amazing as well." I complimented smiling.

"Well girls you can go inside, have fun." Mayor Lockwood said as we walked inside, both Bonnie and I were in awe as we looked around.

"Bonnie I am so sorry but I have to find Elena are you going to be okay?" I asked turning towards Bonnie.

"Yeah I'm fine go." She said looking at me smiling, I nodded and turned around to go find Elena, I walked into one of the many rooms with artifacts and saw Elena.

"Oh hey, Elena-" I paused looking at who was in here Stefan, Caroline & Damon, "Um- I can come back later or something." I said awkwardly not wanting to be in the same room as Damon.

"No its fine Katie come on." Elena said hugging me and I returned the gesture.

"As I was saying. We don't need to bore them with stories of the past."

"It's not boring, Stefan. I'd love to hear more about your family." Elena smiled.

"Well, I'm bored. I want to dance. And Damon won't dance with me." Caroline whined.

"Mhmm." Damon agreed staring at me, I started getting uncomfortable.

"Could I just borrow you and your date?" Caroline asked looking at Stefan and Elena.

"Oh, uh..." Elena stuttered.

"I don't really dance." Stefan stated.

"Oh, sure he does. You should see him. Waltz, The Jitterbug, The Moonwalk. He does it all." Damon joked.

"You two wouldn't mind, would you?" Caroline asked.

"Um… well." Elena yet again stuttered.

"Well sorry, but I'm not going to take no for an answer." Caroline said dragging both Stefan and Elena by the hand leaving me alone with Damon.

"I want to apologize to you for being such a world-class jerk the other night when I tried to kiss you." Damon said breaking the silence, "There's no excuse. My therapist says I'm... Acting out, trying to punish Stefan."

"For what?" I asked.

"It's all in the past. I don't even want to bring it up. Let's just say that the men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry. And it all started with the original Salvatore brothers." Damon started, "The Salvatore name was practically royalty in this town. Until the war, there was a battle here—"

"The Battle of Willow Creek." I said.

"Right." Damon nodded.

"I know, we talked about it in class. Confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside." I continued

"What the history books left out was the people that were killed. They weren't there by accident. They were believed to be union sympathizers. So some of the founders on the confederacy side back then wanted them rounded up and burned alive. Stefan and Damon had someone they loved very much in that church. And when they went to rescue them, they were shot. Murdered in cold blood." Damon looked down at a small replica of a church sadly.

"Who was in the church that they wanted to save?" I questioned curiously.

"Women, I guess. Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?" He looked up at me and stared.

"Look, I'm sorry that you and Stefan have this thing between you, but I can't get in the middle of it, Damon. And I won't let Elena either. I just... I hope you two can work it out."

"I hope so, too."

* * *

Damon and I walked out to where Elena, Stefan and Caroline were standing.

"What'd we miss?" Damon asked.

"We were just chatting. Drink Damon?" Stefan asked holding up a glass to Damon

"No, thanks, I'll pass." Damon politely refused.

"Ok then Katie, do you have just one dance in you?" Stefan turned towards me, I looked towards Elena who smiled and nodded.

"Absolutely." I smiled turning towards him he grabbed my hand pulling me to the dance floor.

* * *

"I feel a bromance coming on." Caroline said to Elena who laughed and smiled happy that her boyfriend and sister were getting on well.

"Don't talk, please." Damon said quietly to Caroline watching Katie and Stefan dance and laugh.

* * *

"I hope Damon didn't drive you too crazy." Stefan said as we danced.

"No, actually, he was on good behavior. He even apologized and explained why he is the way he is. And it all goes back to Alicia or Katherine." I rolled my eyes and Stefan nodded.

"So tell me about them. What happened?" I asked.

"It's not something I like to talk about." He replied.

"I get that. I do. I just want you to know that you can. I mean, Elena burdens you with all of her drama, and she wants you to do the same."

"I know. Thank you."

"The truth is, Stefan... We both don't really know that much about you, and we'd really love it if you would open up to us. Since your going out with Elena I need to know who she's dating." I said as we stopped dancing.

"Damon said something, didn't he? He likes to play games and cause trouble, Katie."

"This isn't about Damon, it's about Elena and I trying to get to know you. Look, you're the mystery guy, and Elena likes that. But with mystery comes secrets, and this thing with Alicia and Katherine."

"Let it go. I don't want to talk about it." Stefan ordered calmly.

"Well, then, say something about yourself to Elena. Anything. Otherwise, she's left with nothing but what other people tell her." I snapped.

"Don't you see what Damon has done here? He's trying to get you to turn you both against me."

"Well, then I guess it's working." I stated walking away.

* * *

Elena and I met up with Bonnie and we sat there eating a slice of cake whilst feeling depressed talking about what just happened

"It's all my fault, I planted doubt. I'm a doubt planter." Bonnie pouted.

"I feel so bad, I got in the middle of your and Stefan's relationship, I should have just let this Alicia and Katherine thing go." I groaned looking apologetically at Elena.

"Its ok, I got all snotty, we've all done a little bit wrong." Elena assured.

"Elena, Katie sweeties." Mrs. Lockwood walked in the room "There you are." She sat down with us "I notice the watch still isn't in the collection."

"Oh, um, I'm sorry, Mrs. Lockwood, I... I couldn't find it." Elena lied "I guess it's still packed up in my parents stuff somewhere."

"I see." She smiled "well, please let me know if you do find it." She walked away.

"Where is it?" I asked Elena, she looked at me and mouthed 'Jeremy', all I did was nod.

* * *

_Third Person's P.O.V_

Damon walked back upstairs where he'd talked to Katie heading towards the exact same room when he heard a voice behind him.

"Where have you been?" Caroline asked.

"Ah." Damon smiled, "I've been looking for you." He took her hand pulling her into the room where at the historical items were on display.

"I mean Stefan barely danced with me for five-"

"Just stand right there." He faced her towards the door grabbing an old wooden box opening the lid reaching in and opening a secret compartment.

"Um." Caroline turned around "You're not supposed to touch." She warned looking at the topaz pendant he was holding his hands "What is that?" she asked.

"A very important crystal." He replied placing the box back in its rightful place.

"Well, how did you know it was there?" She asked.

"Because I put it there." He replied.

"When?" She pried.

"A very long time ago." He answered "And tonight I'm taking it back thanks to you." He turned her escorting her from the room.

"What's it for?" She asked again.

"Never you mind." he answered vaguely.

"Well you can't just steal it." She tried to turn around and go back.

"It's not stealing if it's mine." He smirked pulling her from the room.

* * *

_Kaitlyn's P.O.V_

Elena and I both walked in to the bathroom to find Caroline already in there applying some lip-gloss.

"Hey." Elena and I said at the same time.

"Hey. So how are things with Stefan?" Caroline asked Elena.

"Great. Just great." My twin sighed applying some lip-gloss.

"Really? Well, my radar must be off, 'cause I was getting all sorts of other vibes..." Caroline countered. I looked at her and saw something on her neck.

"What is that?" I asked pushing off the wall to get closer to her.

"Hmm?" Caroline asked, I walked up to her and tried to pull off her scarf, "Don't!" She tried to get away from me but Elena lifted up her scarf.

"Oh god, Caroline, what happened?" I asked gaping at the marks on her neck. "Nothing, ok!?" She tried to assure us.

"That is not nothing! Did somebody hurt you?" Elena exclaimed.

"No, ok, nothing. It just... My mom would kill me." Caroline muttered applying more lip-gloss. I focused on her small cardigan and slowly it slipped off her shoulders and down her back revealing more bite marks.

"Did Damon hurt you?" I asked touching the marks.

"No! Of course not! Just leave me alone, ok?" Caroline yelled, I looked at Elena and walked out of the bathroom, I immediately saw Damon and strode up to him and pushed him back.

"There is something seriously wrong with you. You stay away from Caroline or I will go straight to her mother, the Sheriff. You got it? Stay away from her." I whispered menacingly in his face, looking into his ice blue eyes. What I didn't realise was that as I said that my chocolate brown eyes flashed a deep red colour, and walked away.

I walked outside to find Stefan standing alone near the pond so I quickly ran up to him, he turned around slowly and looked towards me.

"Elena and I are sorry. We take it all back. You're completely right about Damon." I apologised.

"What did he do?" Stefan asked.

"There are bruises all over Caroline's body. Bite marks, and he has her all confused and messed up in the head." I rambled on, "You don't look surprised."

"Um... I'm handling it." Stefan said indifferently.

"Handling it?" My voice cracked, "Stefan, you should be having him arrested."

"Katie, please. I... I don't expect you or Elena to understand."

"We don't understand anything, Stefan. So why don't you just clear it up for us?" I pleaded.

"Look, there are things that you two don't know, ok? Things that I want to tell you, but I can't. And I may never be able to. And I just need you to trust me." Stefan replied

"Elena and I have a saying and that is; 'Trust is earned. People can't just magically hand it over."

"I'm so sorry. I have to go. Tell Elena I'm sorry." Stefan said looking at me one more time before running off, and I followed him.

* * *

I watched as Damon led Caroline out into the middle of the Lockwood field.

"They took it off and I got flustered." Caroline chocked on her tears, "I didn't know what else to say, I swear I didn't tell them, I just told them you didn't mean to hurt me."

Damon remained silent for a couple of seconds before wandering round her body like she was his pray, he stopped at her back kissing her neck gently. I stood behind a tree watching.

"You make me crazy, you know that?" Damon purred smelling her skin "it's ok, I forgive you."

"I swear I didn't-" Her voice was tried and weak as she trailed off.

"Shh." Damon whispered, "Its ok." He assured her, "Unfortunately, I am so over you now." He bit into her neck savagely.

I quickly jumped out and began to run over when I was grabbed and her mouth was covered I struggled.

"Shh, it's ok." A husky voice promised her "I'm dealing with Damon."

I knew that voice it was Stefan. Both of us watched as Caroline dropped to the floor lifelessly and then Damon did too, I looked up at Stefan confused.

"I need to explain this you." Stefan told me, "Come back to the house with us."

* * *

_Third Person P.O.V_

Around five minutes later Elena launched herself over to where Caroline was standing, she was shaking with fear holding what looked like a crystal.

"There you are." Elena sighed "I've been looking everywhere for you." She watched her friend as she started to go into what looked like a small panic attack "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." her voice was high and breathless "I'm fine... I'm fine," she repeated.

"Caroline, what happened?" Elena asked she watched as her friend started to hyperventilate "You're shaking, Caroline, come here." she hugged her as her tall blonde friend started to sob on her shoulder.

* * *

_I did what I had to do. To protect Elena, to protect Kaitlyn, to protect everyone. Yes, Damon, the headline reads; 'Deadly beast captured. All is well in Mystic Falls.'_

* * *

_Kaitlyn's P.O.V_

I watched as Damon was thrown into the small dungeon room under the Salvatore Boarding House.

"I don't understand." I held my head running my fingers through my hair, "This doesn't make sense."

"I know." Stefan nodded "And now you know, you can't tell anyone else, they'd kill me."

"I..." I looked down "I used to get told stories about creatures like you when I was younger I never thought they'd be true."

"It's a lot to take in." Stefan nodded helping me walk to the living room "Damon was a monster and got what was coming to him."

"I know." I nodded "He deserved it, doing that to Caroline is... it was just awful."

"Yeah I told you I was handling it." Stefan laughed, as did I a little, I stopped for a second thinking if I should tell him, and decided I should.

"Okay, since I know what you are, I need to tell you- well show you something." I said shakily looking at Stefan who nodded. I slowly closed my eyes and focused on everything in the room and willed the objects to start floating.

I opened my eyes and saw that everything in the room par Stefan and I was floating and he was looking around in amazement and awe, slowly everything started floating to the ground.

"You did that?" Stefan asked looking at me, I simply nodded, "What are you?"

"I don't know." I cried, tears streaming down my face, Stefan walked up and hugged me tightly and I hugged him back.

"Come on I'll take you home," We both walked towards the front but he stopped, "One thing you have to keep this from Elena I'll tell her in time okay?" I nodded, and went back to following him outside.

* * *

"Thank you for staying so late." Mayor Lockwood walked into his study.

"Did you get the Gilbert Watch?" Sheriff Forbes asked.

"They claim it's packed away in their parents thing." Mrs. Lockwood informed her.

"I can get it." Logan sat down on a comfortable leather chair.

"Good we're going to need it." Sheriff Forbes informed him.

"Are you sure?" Mayor Lockwood turned to the Sheriff.

"Five bodies drained of blood, I'm certain." Sheriff replied.

_"They've come back."_ Logan finished.

* * *

**Ok so its been a while :3 I'm sorry I had school and I sort of lost interest in the story for a while but I'm back and just saying the chapters may not come really fast cause I have school and yeah. Again I am sorry :3 but I'm back and I am writing more stories! :D** **(for different things but yeah.)- GabbiGail xoxo**


	5. You're Undead To Me

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own The Vampire Diaries, I only own Alicia and Kaitlyn :)

* * *

Chapter 5- You're Undead To Me

_Third Person P.O.V_

Stefan was down in the Salvatore Cellars looking at Damon unconscious on the ground inside one of the cells, after a few minutes he started to stir awake and immediately looked at his hand.

"Where's my ring?" He asked his voice hoarse from the Vervain.

"You won't be needing it anymore." Stefan informed him.

"How long have I been here?" Damon questioned.

"Three days." Stefan answered.

"What are you doing?"

"During the Dark Ages when a vampire's actions threatened to expose or bring harm upon the entire race, they would face judgment. They sought to reeducate them rather than to punish them."

"You know what will happen if I don't... Feed on blood." Damon whispered his voice cracking.

"You'll grow weaker and weaker. Eventually you won't be able to move or speak. In a week your skin will desiccate, and you'll mummify. A living corpse unable to hurt anyone, ever." Stefan informed.

"So what, you're just going to leave me in the basement, forever?"

"I've injected you with enough Vervain to keep you weak. Once your circulation stops, I'll move you to the family crypt, and then in 50 Years, we can re-evaluate."

"I'm stronger than you think." Damon stated.

"You always have been. But you're not stronger than the Vervain. And we both know it. I'm sorry. Didn't have to be this way." Stefan whispered before walking away.

* * *

_Kaitlyn's P.O.V_

I woke up thinking about what I found out just three days ago; Stefan and Damon are vampires. I've been keeping the secret from Elena hoping when the time is right Stefan would tell her.

I walked out of my room the same time Elena walked out of hers we were both heading towards the bathroom, but stopped at stared at each other, I narrowed my eyes as did she and broke into a sprint for the bathroom, so did she. We both hit the door at the same time laughing but as soon as the door opened we were met with the presence on Vicki Donovan.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm almost done." She stuttered toothbrush in hand.

"Its-its ok." Elena stuttered as well.

"Take your time." I said as both Elena and I walked out of the bathroom confused.

* * *

"I think you might be in trouble." Vicki said as she walked into Jeremy's room and fell onto the bed.

"What did you do?" Jeremy asked.

"Oh, Kate and Elena saw me." Vicki explained.

"I'm a drug-using delinquent. A girl in bed doesn't really rank. Sorry." Jeremy laughed before kissing Vicki.

* * *

Now fully dressed Elena and I walked downstairs to see Jenna sitting at the kitchen breakfast bar with her back to her.

"Jenna." Elena whispered, "Are you aware of what's going on upstairs?" She asked.

"Uh-huh." Jenna took another mouth full of cereal into her mouth.

"And you have no objection?" I asked flustered

"He could have been craftier about it." Jenna smirked, "At least make an effort to sneak her in and out." She shrugged "Oh, just so you know, I won't be home for dinner."

"Oh, so you're actually going to do it." Elena giggled.

"You're going out with Logan." I laughed too.

"I'm going to show up and torture him, yes." She nodded, "And have you heard from Stefan?" She asked Elena.

"Not since that very vague message three days ago '_Hi, um, Elena, I, um, having something I have to do. I'll, uh, explain in a few days'_." Elena mocked.

"Nice impression." I whispered and Elena gave a small smile.

"Haven't you called him?" Jenna asked.

"Nope." Elena popped the 'p' "Not going to, either."

"And you're ok with everything?" Jenna creased her eyebrows.

"No, I'm not ok with any of it." Elena replied sitting down "But I'm not gonna cry about with, either. You know, I was going to write in my diary this morning and then I thought, what am I going to write? Honestly, I'm not gonna be one of those pathetic girls whose world stops spinning because of some guy." She shook her head.

"Ok then." Jenna's eyes were wide with shock as she looked over at me I simply shrugged and ate some cereal.

"I'll be fine." Elena replied.

* * *

_Third Person P.O.V_

"He's awake. He's weak, but it's probably best to stay out of the basement. He's Damon. I'm not sure how dangerous he still might be." Stefan said to Zach coming into the kitchen to grab his school bag and jacket.

"You're going to school?" Zach asked incredulously.

"Came here to live a life. It's about time I get back to that. And Elena, if she's still speaking to me." Stefan explained.

"Why haven't you called her?" Zach asked confused.

"What am I supposed to do, feed her another lie? I hate lying to her, Zach. I'm not good at it. She already thinks I'm hiding something. And the worst thing is I now have her sister lying to her too, her twin sister." Stefan said.

"What choice do you have? You came here because you wanted to live as normal a life as you could. You knew this was going to be a part of it." Zach replied.

* * *

"I remember the party." Caroline told Bonnie as she looked in the mirror applying a thin layer of cover up to the near faded bite marks "Damon came up behind me, and he was kissing my neck, or biting my neck." She creased her eyebrows, "I passed out. It's like there's holes in my memory lately. It's just weird. Maybe I let him bite me." She creased her eyebrows.

"Why would you do that?" Bonnie asked staring intently at a candle in her hand.

"Can we just not talk about it, ok? I don't want to talk about Damon. I don't want to talk about any of it." Caroline admitted, "Just want to go back to my normal life." She turned to her, "What are you doing with that candle?"

"Um..." Bonnie jolted throwing it on the bed beside her, "Nothing. What's this?" She picked up the topaz pendant from the night before.

"Damon gave it to me... or he was going to give it to me." She walked over to the bed where Bonnie was lounging, "All I know is it's mine now." she announced.

"It's ugly." Bonnie twirled the pedant.

"Then get your grubby hands off it." she snatched it placing it on one of the hooks of her hat stand.

* * *

_Kaitlyn's P.O.V_

"The Sexy Suds car wash is tomorrow. The football team and the band have committed. Well, not all the band. Just the ones who could pull off the bikini, I want, in your face, sexy. I mean, it's a fundraiser, for god's sake." Caroline said as she passed out flyers, it was like nothing had happened to her.

"Unbelievable. It's like nothing happened." Elena looked at Caroline in disbelief I looked at the ground my shoes suddenly becoming very interesting.

"She's in denial." Bonnie scoffed.

"Hey." Stefan came up behind us speaking to Elena.

"Hey. You know, Katie and I gotta go. Be somewhere right now." Bonnie dragged me away from the couple and I willingly went with.

"I'm so sorry I haven't called." Stefan apologised.

"No worries. I'll live." Elena shrugged.

"I was dealing with Damon." He explained.

"And did you... deal with Damon?" Elena asked quietly.

"Yes. Yeah." He nodded.

"For three days?" Elena gave him a look.

"You have every right to be upset with me. But can I explain it all to you? Please?" He asked.

"Sure." She sighed, "When?"

"I gotta be home after school, but The Grill, four o'clock?" He asked hopeful.

"Ok." Elena nodded.

"Thanks." Stefan nodded.

"Stefan, where is Damon? He has some serious apologising to do." Caroline asked skipping up to the couple with her usually bubbly attitude.

"He's gone, Caroline." Stefan replied simply.

"When's he coming back?" Caroline asked again.

"He's not coming back." Stefan answered, "I'm sorry." He added before walking away.

"This is a good thing, Caroline." Elena tried to comfort her.

"I know that." She nodded staring into space.

* * *

_Kaitlyn's P.O.V_

Matt and I were playing pool at the Grill when I saw Elena walk in looking around, I knew she was looking for Stefan and I knew he wasn't here so when she caught sight of me I waved her over.

"Hey, Katie, Matt, um, have you seen Stefan?" Elena asked us both.

"Nope. If you want to kill some time, um, you can rack. Come on. Us three haven't played in forever. We'll let you break." Matt answered, I laughed and Elena agreed.

* * *

_Third Person P.O.V_

Zach had tried to avoid the cellar all day, but he wanted to see Damon suffer, after all the put this family through and now it was finally over.

"I'm full of Vervain." Zach announced before he even got to the door, "I've been putting it in my coffee for sixteen years." He added, "My blood will only make you worse." There was no response, "Damon?" He asked looking through the bars of the door.

"So it was your Vervain." Damon put two and two together, "Good for you." He said sarcastically, "Family only runs so deep, Huh?" He breathed.

"We're not family, Damon." Zach glared at the weak vampire, "Only in the most dysfunctional sense. In fact, I avoided having a living, breathing, loving family because if you."

"I don't guess could talk you into bringing me a rabbit or something? I'd settle for Stefan's diet at this point." He informed him.

"You know I can't do that." Zach answered.

Damon managed to sit up to face him, "You succeeded, Zach. I'm shutting down." he announced, "You're like your grandfather. He didn't like it when I came to visit either."

"But you don't visit, Damon." Zach snapped, "You appear, unannounced, reminding me that this isn't my house; that you're just permitting me to live here. Hell, the you're permitting me to live."

"Someone has to mow the lawn." Damon joked.

"I came to say goodbye, Damon." Zach replied bluntly about to walk.

"Unlock it." Damon yelled clasping Zach's neck before he could leave, "Unlock the door, Zach." He ordered.

"Keep it up, Damon." Stefan appeared the bars in the door where Zach had just been standing removing him from Damon's weak grip and pushing him back, "The more energy you expend, the faster you'll go."

* * *

_Kaitlyn's P.O.V_

I lined up my shot "And there's Vicki, all nonchalant in the bathroom like it's no big deal that they're hooking up." I shot and got it in.

"Yeah, I'm not gonna lie. Your brother and my sister, that's weird." Matt nodded

"Yeah." Elena agreed checking her phone.

"How late is he?" Matt asked

"Hitting the hour mark." Elena replied, "Nothing's wrong though." She added, "Which means I'm not talking boy problems with you or even you." She looked up at her ex-boyfriend and then to me.

"Good, I mean it's not like we're your best friend or twin sister or anything." Matt shrugged sarcastically.

"Ok." Elena laughed holding up her hands, "Here goes – what do you think of Stefan? Is he a good guy?" she asked.

"Why? What's he done?" Matt asked.

"Not any one thing. He's just so secretive." She informed him, "All the time." She added, "I think there's something he doesn't what me to know, which makes me want to know all the more."

"Like what?" Matt smirked, "Like that he's a serial killer and he keeps a clown suit in his trunk?" He joked.

"No, of course not." Elena scoffed, "But what do we know about him, really?" she asked.

"He's a great footballer. A little bit of a loner, and as much as I hate saying it, he might be a nice guy." Matt half smiled.

"Elena he's a nice guy, and to be honest I can see him being like another brother to me." I smiled and Elena grinned.

"So you think I'm being paranoid?" Elena asked.

"I think you should talk to him." Matt didn't give her a straight answer.

"Talk to who?" Stefan appeared next to us, "I'm so sorry I'm late."

"What happened?" Elena asked.

"I got held up." Stefan admitted.

"Is everything ok?" Elena questioned concerned.

"There was this think with my uncle." He shrugged.

"And you couldn't call and tell me you were going to be an hour late?" She scolded him.

"Ok." Matt held his hands up, "You two have fun." He walked away.

"I'm really sorry, it was unavoidable." He told Elena but looked secretly at me, which Elena was oblivious to.

"What was unavoidable?" Elena asked, "Ok." She went to walk away.

"No, Elena please." he took her arm.

"No, Stefan, don't you get it?" Elena asked flustered, "Every question gets a vague non-answer. What is so awful that you're afraid to tell me?" She asked.

An older dark toned gentleman walked up to Stefan staring avidly at him, Elena and I looked between them confused.

"I know you." The older man announced, "My God."

"I'm sorry?" Stefan looked at the man confused.

"I know you. How can it be?" He asked even more confused.

"I think you must have the wrong person, sir." Stefan tried to get away from the conversation.

"You haven't aged a day." The older man added.

"I'm sorry. Excuse me." Stefan turned to Elena "Hey, can I take you home." He lead her away from the older gentleman, "We can talk about it? Is that ok?" he asked

"Wait, what was that?" She pointed in the direction of the confused man.

"I-I don't know, uh, nothing." He shook his head

"Right, nothing." She nodded annoyed, "Ok, um... I gotta go, Stefan. Excuse me." She walked past him. "I'll see you at home Katie."

"You know him don't you?" I asked Stefan walking up to him.

"Y-Yeah I do." Stefan nodded.

"Hey, it'll work out ok just give it some time." I assured him, "Oh my god yes I have and idea." I exclaimed getting a weird look from Stefan.

"What?" He asked.

"Ok so over what 160- something years you've learned how to cook right?" I asked and he nodded, "Perfect." I started telling him my plan.

* * *

_I tried. I want so much to make things right, but every instinct in my body is telling me to be careful. What you don't know can hurt you.- Elena_

* * *

_Third Person P.O.V_

Later that night Sheriff Forbes was sitting up at the bar in Mystic Grill, Logan walked over to her taking a seat too

"Evening, Sheriff." he nodded at her "Anything?" he asked

"We went over the entire west side of the lake." She started "All the caverns by the falls were clean, no signs of habitat."

"Well, they're staying in town." Logan announced

"We canvassed all abandoned buildings and warehouses." Sheriff replied

"There had to be a private residence." Logan state what Sheriff Forbes already knew

"And that much harder to locate." She answered him "If not impossible. These creatures are smart. They know how to go undetected."

"Well, someone who only comes out at night should eventually become obvious." Logan replied

"What about the watch?" She asked

"I'm working on it." Logan replied

"I knew the Gilbert's. That watch is passed down to the men in the family. I'd start with Jeremy." She informed him

"Hey, Logan." Jenna was standing behind them looking extremely pretty

"I can't believe you came." He sounded so surprised

"You have an hour." She replied sternly, "Make it count."

* * *

_Kaitlyn's P.O.V_

Jeremy and I walked up to Elena's room and looked inside to see she was lying on her bed with a pillow under her chin.

"You ok?" Jeremy asked.

"Is Vicki in there?" Elena questioned.

"Don't answer a question with another question. Maybe." Jeremy chuckled.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked softly, acting perfectly.

"I'm miserable." Elena grumbled.

"Well, you should go get something to eat." I suggested.

* * *

_Third Person P.O.V_

Walking down the stands lazily Elena suddenly hears plates and cutlery clashing in the kitchen, her eyebrows creased.

"Jenna?" She asked, "Katie?" She asked again sliding open the doors leading into the kitchen to reveal Stefan standing there cutting mozzarella "What are you doing here?" Elena asked walking in the room

"Cooking." Stefan replied simply "Katie told me that Chicken Parmesan is one of your favourites, and I just happen to be a good cook." He smiled smugly "The Italian roots demand it. I can even make my own homemade mozzarella." He showed off his brilliant Italian accent as the word rolled right off his tongue, "Only tonight, it is unfortunately store brought." He showed her the box, "Sorry."

"I don't know what you're trying to accomplish." She crossed her arms over her chest

"You want to know me, right?" he asked, "Well, I figure if you're going to hump me, you should at least, um, know who you're dumping." he smiled "So lets start with Katherine and Alicia."

"Stefan..." She looked at him

"Katherine was... the most beautiful girl I had ever met." He continued regardless "She had this perfect olive skin. And she had this laugh." he chuckled at the memories "It was ridiculous, her laugh made you laugh. And she was fun. She knew how to have a good time. But Katherine was also very impatient and entitled and selfish, and, um, and impulsive." He chose the words carefully "Enter Alicia and Damon. It was always a competition, of who had the better twin. And I did some things that I'm not proud of and said somethings... and my biggest regret was not being able to make it right before they died. I miss her, but... I'm no longer crippled by her loss." Stefan explained.

* * *

Meanwhile Vicki and Jeremy was upstairs chilling, making out, listening to music and just casually talking.

"It was very nice what you and Katie did for Stefan." She informed him, "Very romantic." She cooed.

"Well, I guess Katie was feeling romantic." He replied smiling.

"Look what I found." She shook a bottle of pills "'Elena and Kaitlyn Ashlynn Gilbert, take one tablet every four to six hours, as needed for pain'." She read the label

"Those are left over form the car accident." Jeremy stood up

"So they won't miss them." Vicki opened the bottle taking two out laying them on the table reaching for the old Gilbert pocket watch.

"No, not with that." He took it from her hand "It's an antique." he informed her she sighed heavily and grabbed another heavy object crushing the tablets, "I feel like we're always getting high."

"That's the beauty of choice." She grinned.

"Well, then lets choose not to. I mean, we don't have to be high all the time, right?" He looked to get for support.

"I really hope you're not one of those guys who, now that we're together." She reminded him. "Tries to change everything about me."

"No." Jeremy shook his head.

"Good." She grinned continuing to crush.

* * *

"I'm an avid reader." Stefan continued listening random facts about himself, "A huge Fitzgerald fan,_ 'The Great Gatsby'_, his masterpiece. But I'm no snob. I love some Grisham. I think _Seinfeld_ is the best American television show for the past fifty years, but _I Love Lucy_ is all-time _'The Loving Cup'_ episode was the best, I think." He informed her whilst him and Elena chopped together, "Huge Scorsese fan. I can watch _Taxi Driver_ over and over again."

"Here let me." She took over shopping the garlic for him

"As far as music, it's pretty much across the board." he informed her "Um, Dylan, Hendrix, Pasty, Willie. Oh, Kanye." He named some modern ones, "you know what I even like that one Miley song." She laughed "Easy."

"I didn't say anything." She held up her hands laughing, "Hey, this is for the garlic bread, right? Because I'm not eating garlic unless you agree to, too."

"Are you kidding? I love garlic." He grinned at the other meaning of not eating garlic

Elena continued to cut when she suddenly sliced her finger making it ooze with crimson blood, she cursed and pulled her hand back

"Ow!" She announced, "Ahh."

"Are you ok?" He walked over to her concerned.

"Yeah, I uh, I think so." She walked over to the sink washing the cut.

As Stefan stood there he picked his hand up off the side to see her blood laying on his little finger, he felt his veins under his eyes become prominent, along with feeling the blood rush to his iris making them the evil, blood shot colour they become, suddenly he felt his fangs trying to push through his normal teeth

She looked up and saw his face in the reflection of the window "Your face." She turned around and he turned around too.

"Yeah, I think I got something in my eye." He lied to her.

"Stefan." She tried to make him turn and face her.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Soon his face returned to its usual human ways and he turned to her smiling gently.

"Erm. I think my paranoia has turned into full blown hallucinations." Elena sighed laughing gently.

"Part of your charm." He flirted.

Stefan looked deep into her dark chocolate brown eyes and leaned close, she quickly went for it and pressed her lips against his with such a romantic passion

* * *

_Kaitlyn's P.O.V_

I lay on my bed casually in my room strumming my guitar lazily whilst Elena and Stefan are downstairs. After a while I get a slight shiver.

"Kaitlyn." A hoarse voice whispered, "Kaitlyn."

"Hello? Jeremy if that is you this isn't funny" I exclaimed.

"Kaitlyn." The voice appeared right next to me

"Hello?" I called again

A black crow appeared on the window ledge I quickly shooed it away quickly closing the window with my powers I breathed a heavy sigh and went back to strumming my guitar and singing slightly.

* * *

_Third Person P.O.V_

Caroline was on the phone to Tiki casually looking at the topaz pendant it truly was a terribly ugly piece of jewelry.

"Caroline." Damon's voice whispered.

"No, Tiki, do not do the one-piece, ok?" She shook her head; "I've seen it on you. Trust me." She informed the girl rudely, "Yeah, but you're going for stripper pole vibe this year."

"Caroline." Damon's voice got more persistent.

"Yeah." Caroline laughed down the phone, "Maybe we should was the cars in slow motion." She giggled.

"Caroline." Damon tried calling her a final time.

"What?" Caroline asked annoyed, "Oh, em, no, sorry." She apologised to Tiki, "So I'll just see you tomorrow. Two-piece." She reminded with a laugh, "Ok, bye." She hung up.

A crow suddenly appeared at her window and she threw a pillow at it telling it to go away as it fell from the window ledge she quickly closed her window too along with the curtains feeling a sudden fear run through her body.

* * *

The next morning Stefan was standing outside the cell looking through the bars at Damon, as he lay on the ground pale and weak.

"I bet you're feeling pretty good about yourself, aren't you?" Damon croaked looking up at Stefan.

"Not particularly." Stefan replied.

"You won. You got the bad guy. Now nothing could come between you and Elena. And nothing can touch Kaitlyn. Except the truth, the lies will catch up to you, Stefan. As long as you keep lying to yourself about what you are." Damon taunted.

"The beauty of you in there and me out here... Is that I can walk away." Stefan smiled before actually walking away.

* * *

_Kaitlyn's P.O.V_

"No friend discounts. No freebies. No 'pay ya laters'. We are not running a charity here. No, we are not." Caroline informed Elena and I as we stood in the school parking lot for the car wash.

"No we are not." Elena and I repeated simultaneously

"Hi." Stefan said as he walked up to us.

"Hey!" Elena sounded surprised.

"The event is called sexy suds, you know." Caroline scolded before walking off leaving me as the third wheel.

"Did we just get scolded?" Stefan asked.

"And judged, yeah." Elena laughed.

"Wow." Stefan nodded.

"I'm sorry, but I guess you're going to have to take that off." Elena looked him up and down, I silently gagged and went to walk away but Elena grabbed my arm stopping me.

"I think you have to go first." Stefan did the same.

"Ok." Elena tried to pull of her shirt but it got caught at her neck, I started laughing quietly behind my hand, "Ok, um-sorry, so not sexy. Ugh."

"I disagree." Stefan said and then kissed Elena.

"Ugh can I leave? This little love feast is sickening." I asked already trying to walk away but both Stefan and Elena grab my arms pulling me to them.

They both had a mischievous look on their face as they pulled me into a giant group hug.

"Ugh! You evil children." I called out as they laughed.

* * *

_Third Person P.O.V_

Across the lot Bonnie and Matt were washing a car as Matt gave longing looks at Elena and Stefan while they kissed.

"Uh-uh, no. None of that tortured pining stuff." Bonnie shook her head.

"I'm just observing." Matt replied with a glare.

Another car pulled up and Bonnie looked around for another girl to wash the car, she saw Tiki doing nothing.

"Tiki, this one is yours." Bonnie told her.

"Why do I always get the homely ones?" She asked rudely, "Just to be clear, your car's a P.O.S. I mean, we can wash it but it's still a P.O.S." She shrugged.

"You don't have to be rude." Bonnie glared.

"Rude is uglying up the road with that junk." She grabbed a hose playing it in a bucket to fill it up.

Bonnie glared a Tiki thinking if the water would just explode and splash all over her, and it did, Bonnie just looked surprised

"Whoa! What the hell?" Tiki exclaimed water getting all over her.

"Wet and wild, Tik." Matt laughed grabbing a towel for her.

* * *

_Kaitlyn's P.O.V_

"You're getting soap in that." I stated washing the car with Stefan who was getting soap in his ring.

"Oh, it's fine." He brushed it off.

"I noticed that Damon has one, too. Is there a story behind it?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, I say it's the family crest from the Italian renaissance." Stefan answered.

"Hmm. What's the stone?" I questioned.

"It's called lapis lazuli."

"Oh. You should really take it off. I could put it in Elena's bag." I offered.

"No, it's- it's fine, really. I say it's the family crest when actually it protects me from the sun or I'll burn." He informed me and I finally understood.

"Oh, so if you take it off its ashes to ashes?" I asked, he nodded, "Ok then I'm gonna get some towels."

"Ok." Stefan nodded, as I walked away and up to Caroline.

"Hey, we're out of towels and those shimmy things." I told her.

"I'll go get some more. Elena! Mind the money." She called out my sister who started walking over just as I walked away to try and wash another car.

* * *

_Third Person P.O.V_

Caroline was walking through the halls of the school. She saw a shadow and hears Damon's voice.

"Caroline. Caroline, help me. Caroline. Help me. Help me." Damon's voice croaked, Caroline turned around and ran.

* * *

Elena saw the same old dark skinned man from the bar as he wandered over to the check out to pay for his car being washed.

"That'll be $20." She informed him, "Did I see you the other night? You were talking to a friend of mine, at the Grill?" She asked him.

"Well, I thought it was someone I knew." He shrugged.

"Stefan Salvatore." Elena replied

"Nah, it can't be." He shook his head "It's just my mind playing tricks on me."

"Where do you think you've seen him before?" Elena pried.

"When I first moved here, I stayed at the Salvatore Boarding House." He informed her.

"Oh." Elena nodded.

"Stefan was just passing through to visit his uncle. I mean none of us knew he was even here until the attack." The older gentleman added.

"The attack?" Elena's eyes widened.

"His uncle got killed." He replied, "Mauled by an animal in the woods."

"His uncle, Zach?" Elena was confused.

"No, Joseph." He corrected her.

"I'm sorry, sir. I don't think I'm familiar with this story." Elena looked up at him.

"Oh, how could you? I mean, this happened years ago." He answered.

"Grandpa." Tiki walked over placing her arms on the older mans shoulders "You gotta go, mum wants you home, ok?" She steered him off, "He wasn't bugging you was he? He's a bit Alzheimer-ey." She laughed taking another guys money.

"Erm, no, he was sweet." Elena chased after him, "Hey, Sir, I'm sorry. Um, are you sure that the man that you saw, that you knew, his name was Stefan Salvatore?" She asked.

"Yes. I remember his ring and his brother-" He spaced on the name.

"Damon." She reminded him.

"Yeah, Stefan and Damon Salvatore." He nodded.

"When was his?" Elena asked

"It was early June, 1953." He thought about, "Yeah. June, 1953."

Elena watched as he walked away turning around to see Stefan washing a car with Kaitlyn laughing, she ran her hands through her hair trying to figure out what was happening.

* * *

"Caroline finally freed you, huh?" Stefan smirked.

"Yeah, she abandoned me, then you did." Elena gave him a look, "So earlier, I just realised, I had no idea your family was from Italy." She announced

"No?" He chuckled, "Last name Salvatore didn't do it for you?"

"Right. Duh." She mentally slapped herself, "Are there any other Salvatore's in Mystic Falls?" She asked.

"My uncle Zach." He replied.

"Where did everyone go?" She pried.

"Kinda just spread out." He shrugged, "Why?"

"I'm just trying to learn more about you." She replied with a sweet smile.

* * *

"You're car was done an hour ago." Elena told Jenna

"You're saying that out loud why?" Jenna asked fixing her hair

"Oh." She looked grossed out as Logan walked over to them

"Hi. Elena, right? I think I met you once when you were nine same with Kaitlyn." He informed her

"Your emotional maturity level when we were together." Jenna shot him a flirty look.

"Ouch." He placed his hand over his heart "Here I though we were making progress."

"Is he enough in your good graces that I can ask him a favour?" She looked at Jenna hopeful

"If I do her a favour, will I get back in your good graces?" Logan looked at Jenna hopeful

"Uh, a very reluctant maybe to both." She laughed

"Done. Wait. One condition. Dinner, tonight, your house." Logan grinned at her

"Fine. But you're eating leftovers." She smirked

"Ohh." Logan rubbed his stomach "What do you need?" he looked at Elena

"Do you have access to old news stories, say, fifties?" She asked

"Yeah, at the station. Between the archives and the internet, we have pretty much everything." he smiled

"I have this report way past due. It'd be a life saver." She looked at him hopeful

"I'm heading their now. Let's go." Logan got in the van

Elena turned to Jenna "If anyone asks, you don't know where I went. I don't want Caroline or Katie to know that I left." She lied.

* * *

"Damon?" Caroline ran to the door of a cell in the Salvatore Cellars "Oh, my God! What is this?" She exclaimed looking at him "How did I know where you were?" She asked

"Because I wanted you to." Damon heaved himself to the door coughing loudly "Let me out of here. Please." He begged

"You bit me." Caroline told him

"You liked it." He told her "Remember." He looked deep into her eyes.

"Why do I keep remembering the same things, but in different ways?" Her voice cracked

"You remember what I want you to remember. And now that the Vervain has passed out of your system, you won't remember what you're about to do." He grinned.

"What am I about to do?" Caroline asked.

"You're gonna open the door." He told her she looked down at the handle, "You're gonna open the door."

Slowly she slid the lock off the door before being grabbed and thrown to the stairs by Zach whom quickly attempted to close to the door it was no use and Damon grabbed him, and quickly snapped his neck.

Being chased through the house by Damon as he kept tripping weakly over items of furniture was terrifying, Caroline saw hope when she opened the door and ran out of the house, he wasn't chasing her anymore.

* * *

"Sweeper duty." Tiki passed a broom to Bonnie.

"What?" Bonnie looked confused taking the broom.

"We have to clean the pavement." Tiki replied.

"It's a car wash. By definition, the pavement's clean." Bonnie looked at her.

"But not dry." She replied smugly.

"And I'm doing this why?" She looked at the taller darker skinned girl.

"Caroline bailed, so that leaves me in charge." She grinned walking away.

Bonnie glared at the wet pavement as the water started to boil, she surprised herself as it set on fire a trail leading towards Tiki's car, as it set on fire

"Bonnie." Kaitlyn's voice called.

"Bonnie." Stefan shook her pulling her out of her trace like state as the fire stopped.

"What just happened?" She asked looking at both Stefan and Kaitlyn.

"You were in some kind of trance." Stefan replied confused himself.

"Did I do this?" She whispered looking at the burnt car

"I think so, yes." Kaitlyn nodded

"Nobody else saw did they?" Bonnie asked and both shook their heads "Don't tell anybody. Please." She begged.

* * *

Elena sat in front of the news archives with Logan next to her explaining what she had to do she just had to know the truth, once and for all.

"We digitized all out archives last year." He informed her "You can pull all the remote footage right up on screen. What is it exactly you're looking for?" He asked

"An incident from 1953, if it ever happened – at the old Salvatore boarding house." She replied

Suddenly Logan's phone ran and he excused himself having to leave due to some story downtown, he gave her a quick brief on what she had to do before leaving the room closing the door behind him.

* * *

Jeremy sat there laughing gently with Vicki laying between his legs, both were so stoned it was unbelievable

"What?" Vicki asked

"I'm stoned in a cemetery." He replied

"They don't mind they're dead." She smirked reaching into her pocket grabbing Elena and Katie's pain pills "Let me takes this up a notch." she through them to a guy "Hey, Tony."

"Oh!" He looked at them "Nice. Vickie's from Vicki. Ha!" He laughed at his own stupid joke passing the bottle to a girl

"Well, thank you, Elena and Kaitlyn Ashlynn Gilbert, whoever you two are." The girl smirked

"You took those from the house?" Jeremy asked

"They weren't using it." Vicki shrugged

Jeremy got up walking over grabbing the pills back "They're gonna notice if they're gone." He replied. "That's not cool."

"It's no big deal, Jer." Vicki shrugged again

"Yeah, it kinda is, Vick." He snapped walking away from the group

"Damn, dude." Jared looked at him

"Vicki brought the party police." Tony laughed

"Shut up, Tony." Vicki replied shortly "I'm sorry." She took his hands "I didn't mean to make you mad."

"Well, what are we doing, partying in a cemetery with a bunch of losers." Jeremy replied glaring

"Those are my friends." Vicki was offended

"They're waste of space small-town lifers." Jeremy replied simply

"Yeah?" Vicki nodded "What am I?" she asked

"You're different, Vick." he tried it save himself

"No, you are. You're the kid with the big house who's acting out because his parents died. Guess what – You'll get over it. You will pull yourself together, move on, and one day tell your kids stories about your dark period growing up. And I'll still be here, waiting tables at the grill, partying at the cemetery with a bunch of waste of space small-town lifers." she went to walk away

He grabbed her "Look—."

"Go home, Jeremy." She scolded him "If I want to feel like crap about myself, I'll just go back to Tyler." she walked away.

* * *

Stefan was looking for Elena, he saw Matt finishing up the clean up

"Hey, have you seen Elena?" Stefan asked

"No, not for a while." Matt answered

"You think she went home?" Stefan asked again

"Not sure." Matt shrugged

"Thanks." Stefan went to walk away

"Hey. I'm not saying this for you. I'm saying it for her. But she's big on trust. So whatever you're holding back from her, the more you try to hide it, the more she won't stop till she figures it out." Matt informed him.

* * *

Elena sat searching for the video when she suddenly saw it, June, 1953. She clicked on it quickly and watched the grainy black and white news report

"This is Franklin Fell reporting to you from the Salvatore Boarding House, where a brutal animal attack has ended in tragedy. Ok, they're bringing out the bodies. See if you can get closer. Is that the nephew?" He asked the cameraman

The camera zoomed it on what looked like Stefan, but in older clothes, with longer hair, she gasped and paused the news report looking at the boy hiding in the shadows

When Elena got home that night she checked Kaitlyn's room to see her asleep, so Elena quickly ran into her room her head was filled with all sorts of what she figured to be crazy thoughts, she picked up her diary, it was time to vent and write.

_Dear diary, I'm not a believer. People are born, they grow old, and then they die. That's the world we live in. There's no magic, no mysticism, no immortality. There's nothing that defies rational thought._

* * *

"Logan?" Jenna called

Quickly tucking the pocket watch from Jeremy's room he walked out to see Jeremy standing in front of him arms crossed over his chest.

* * *

_People are supposed to be who they say they are. And not lie or hide their true selves._

"What are you doing?" Jeremy asked annoyed

"I was just looking for the bathroom." He lied

* * *

_It's not possible. I'm not a believer, I can't be. But how can I deny what's right in front of me? Someone who never grows old..._

The old man repeating June, 1953 replayed in Elena's head making her shiver as she continued to write her inner most secretive thoughts in her diary

_Never gets hurt..._

She wrote again thinking back to the night of the football game where Jeremy had sliced Stefan's hand open with a glass bottle, but when she went to look it was completely fine

_Someone who changes in ways that can't be explained..._

The next flashback was when the had first met at the party an his eyes had darkened and deep veins appeared around them

_Girls bitten..._

Next was when Katie, Elena and Caroline had been in the bathroom at the party and Damon's it marks were revealed to the two

_Bodies drained of blood..._

The final flashback was when Katie and Elena were talk to Matt about Vicki being attacked and he said that she said she thought it was a Vampire. Suddenly everything connected for Elena, but she had to hear it for herself, running out to her car starting it quickly.

* * *

Vicki sat depressed in the dark night cemetery whilst everyone else was getting really stoned and really drunk for the fun of it; Vicki was doing it for the numbing of pain

"Donovan?" Tony offered her a beer

"No, I'm good." She replied

Suddenly music stopped from their pick up truck just a little way into the forest by the road, all the small-town lifers did 'not it' and Vicki was last to even attempt to say it

Vicki rolled her eyes and got up walking to the car leaning in flicking the music back on, she was about to leave when she saw a black figure standing at the back of the car, he was groaning and coughing in what looked like agony

"Hey, man, you ok?" Vicki asked

"Come here." Damon coughed "Come here."

"You don't look good." Vicki noted

"Come closer." he tried to move to her "I have something – that I have to tell you." He groaned falling into her arms

"Whoa, whoa. I got you. It's ok. It's ok." She soothed him

Damon suddenly bit her neck, she was in too much shock and pain to even make noise, and still Damon covered her mouth so she didn't alert anyone else.

* * *

Stefan heard a car pull up outside of his house, he ran out there to see Elena jumping out of her car looking like a woman on a mission, and it was only a matter of time.

"What are you?" She demanded.

* * *

**Okay so... hi. As I said the chapters won't come fast because I have school homework, ON HOLIDAYS yeah I know but I will try and get the chapters whenever I can :) I hope you like this chapter and Thank you to everyone who has reviewed saying how they like the story i really appreciate it :D That's all for now, Until next time. -MidnightPhoenix xoxo**


End file.
